Une nouvelle vie
by shakamar
Summary: Après que Ga Eul ait décidé d'abandonner les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Yi Jung, un nouveau futur s'ouvre à elle.
1. Nouvelle vie

**Trois mois plus tôt.**

Ga Eul se tenait devant Yi Jung sur les marches de Namsan Park, ils venaient de quitter le fast food où le jeune homme l'avait emmené pour discuter. Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune femme qui descendait les marches à ses côtés. Soudain il s'arrêta et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« - Ga Eul-yang, je voudrais...commença t-il en la regardant.

- Non Sunbae, laisse moi commencer. Le coupa t-elle tout en le regardant. Merci. Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance de ne pas abandonner. Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

- Ga Eul-yang? Demanda t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait.

- J'abandonne. Je ne courait plus après toi Sunbae. Eun Jae unni, m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas être allé au bout de ses sentiments envers toi. Je n'ai aucuns regrets, Sunbae, c'est pourquoi je ne courais plus après toi. Lui expliqua t-elle nostalgique. Si j'ai des nouvelles de Jan Di, je t'appelles. Dit-elle avant de s'en aller, laissant Yi Jung interdit, seul sur les marches. »

Quelques jours plus tard, le F4, Jan Di et Ga Eul se trouvaient à l'aéroport pour dire au revoir à Jun Pyo qui partait aux Etats-Unis et Yi Jung en partance pour la Suède. Ce dernier et Ga Eul ne s'étaient pas revu depuis l'aveu de la jeune femme. Yi Jung se sentait gêné en sa présence, mais surtout triste de voir que sa décision ne l'attristait en rien. En effet, la jeune femme plaisantait avec Woo Bin sur une réflexion de Jun Pyo. Ce dernier fut le premier à partir. Pour sa fiancée, ce fut un au revoir plein de larmes, mais heureusement sa meilleure amie était présente pour la réconforter. Quand ce fut le tour de Yi Jung de partir, chacun le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Puis vint le tour de Ga Eul.

« - Ga Eul-sshi, tu va vraiment me manquer. Dit-il dans son oreille pendant leur embrassade.

- Toi aussi Yi Jung Sunbae. Profite bien de ton séjour là-bas pour devenir un meilleur potier. Répondit-elle un peu émue.

- Ga Eul? On sera toujours amis? Demanda t-il un peu incertain.

- Bien sur! Et puis, il vaudrait mieux puisque ma meilleure amie va épouser ton meilleur ami. S'exclama t-elle en mettant fin à son étreinte. Vas-y Sunbae, ou tu va manquer ton vol. lui dit-elle après la dernière annonce de l'hôtesse pour le vol en destination de Suède. »

Le jeune homme fit ses au revoir une dernière fois à ses meilleurs amis avant de se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement. Woo Bin et Ga Eul étaient les derniers derrière Ji Hoo et Jan Di en quittant l'aéroport.

« - Ne sois pas inquiète, Ga Eul -yang, commença le gangster en prenant par les épaules Ga Eul qui lui fit face. Je suis sur que tu t'en remettra vite. Et puis 4 ans ce n'est pas si long.

- Me remettre de quoi? S'étonna la jeune femme en le dévisageant.

- Et bien, du départ de Yi Jung. Répondit-il un peu étonné de sa réponse. Vous êtes bien ensemble, non? Demanda t-il en s'arrêtant, l'obligeant de s'arrêter à son tour.

- Aniyo. On est seulement amis. Dit-elle sérieusement. Bien sur, je l'aimerais toujours après tout, c'est une sorte de premier amour mais, j'ai décidé d'avancer. Ne fais pas cette tête là, Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en souriant, amusée de la réaction du gangster.

- Alors là, j'arrive pas y croire. Avoua t-il doucement après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. »

Woo Bin raccompagna la jeune femme chez elle. Une fois arrivée chez ses parents, elle monta dans sa chambre et appela Eun Jae, pour se désinscrire de son cours de poterie. Elle se mit alors sur internet et chercha si une école de danse acceptait encore des élèves en plein semestre. Une fois sa recherche terminée, elle descendit au salon où se trouvait ses parents.

« - Appa, Omma, est-ce que je pourrais reprendre des cours de danse? Demanda Ga Eul timidement mais pleine d'espoir.

- Ga Eul, pourquoi si soudainement? S'inquiéta son père en levant les yeux de son journal.

- Tu souhaite arrêter la poterie? Mais je croyais que cela te plaisait? S'étonna sa mère en posant sa tasse de thé.

- ça me plait, mais j'ai envie de reprendre la danse. J'ai déjà appelé mon professeur de poterie pour lui demander si je pouvais arrêter en plein semestre et si elle pouvait me redonner le versement que j'avais fait. Elle est d'accord. J'ai aussi vérifié si il y a des places disponibles pour moi dans plusieurs écoles de danse de Séoul. Expliqua la jeune femme à ses parents. Ils vont m'envoyer les papiers pour une inscription tardive.

- Je vois que tu as réfléchis à tout. Acquiesça son père. Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Accepta son père.

- Appa! S'écria t-elle folle de joie, elle sauta au cou de son père et de sa mère. »

Le lendemain elle recevait les papiers pour l'école de danse de Séoul.

**A présent.**

Ga Eul se rendait à son dernier cours de danse de l'année. Elle se préparait dans les vestiaires quand sa professeur de ballet vint la voir.

« - Ga Eul! Te voilà! S'exclama la quadragénaire en apercevant l'une de ses meilleures élèves.

- Seosong-nim? S'étonna Ga Eul en voyant l'enthousiasme chez la femme. Vous allez bien?

- Bien sur! Ga Eul je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que tu as été choisit! S'enthousiasma t-elle.

- Choisit pour quoi? S'étonna la jeune élève.

- Tu as bien demandé une bourse pour la rentrée prochaine en tant qu'élève à plein temps? Lui demanda la professeur

- Ne. Acquiesça Ga Eul.

- Et bien tu es celle qu'ils ont choisit! Tu sera à partir de l'année prochaine, une élève résidente de l'école. Et tes parents n'auront plus besoin de s'occuper de tes frais scolaire. Lui apprit-elle en souriant.

- C'est vrai? Mais … et mes cours à l'université? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Ga Eul, écoute moi bien car je n'aime pas me répéter. Tu es excellente, l'une de mes seules élèves à savoir maîtriser le ballet à la perfection et les autres disciplines. Tu as un don. Ne le gâche pas. Le cursus ici se fait en trois ans. À la fin, tu peux faire partie de 'une des troupes de ballet du pays. Lui révéla son professeur fièrement.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je peux y arriver? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sur. C'est pourquoi tu as intérêt d'accepter cette bourse. Lui ordonna gentiment le professeur.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Déclara extatique Ga Eul. »

Après son cours de danse, sur le chemin du retour, alors que Ga Eul rêvait de son avenir dans la danse, une voiture de sport jaune se gara à côté du trottoir où marchait Ga Eul. Woo Bin en descendit et attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

« - Ga Eul-sshi? S'écria t-il en voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas à ses appels. Eh! Ga Eul! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Woo Bin Sunbae!! s'exclama t-elle en souriant tout en portant la main à son coeur.

- Je t'ai fait peur? S'amusa t-il en voyant son exclamation de surprise. Tu était dans la lune que tu n'a pas réalisé que je t'ai appelé plus de quatre fois. Lui dit-il en rigolant.

- Vraiment? Désolé. S'excusa t-elle en souriant gênée. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je passais dans le coin et je t'ai aperçue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu avec Ji Hoo. Et je crois que même Jan Di n'a pas le plaisir de te voir souvent. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Aniyo, j'étais tellement occupée ces derniers mois. Désolé. Mais maintenant ce sont les vacances et je suis libre. Offrit Ga Eul de bonne humeur.

- Tu es occupée, hein? S'étonna Woo Bin en relevant la réponse de son amie. Essayerai-tu de ne pas penser à Yi Jung? Voulut savoir le jeune homme.

- Aniyo. Mais les cours, tu sais ce que font les gens de notre âge quand ils sont censés aller à l'école. Lui dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Ah je vois! Tu travaillais pour entrer à l'université. Comprit le jeune homme. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne? Proposa t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi pas, merci Sunbae. Répondit-elle en montant dans la voiture. »


	2. En ce début d'année

Ga Eul se prépara pour commencer sa nouvelle année à l'école de danse de Séoul. Ses affaires étaient emballées, elles se trouvaient désormais dans l'une des chambres du campus que l'école lui avait trouvé pendant l'été. Ses parents avaient accepté tout de suite que leur fille continue la danse en vue d'en faire sa profession, quand ils virent qu'elle était accepter à l'école en tant que boursière. Ils étaient tellement fière de leur fille. Mais maintenant que le moment de lui dire au revoir approchait, ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir. La jeune femme leur avait dit au revoir quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée et à présent, elle se trouvait dans l'un des amphi de l'école où les professeurs se présentaient, ainsi que le contenu de leurs cours. Ga Eul accueillit avec joie le fait que sa professeur de l'année dernière l'était encore cette année. Une fois la réunion finie, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son professeur de ballet qui la reçu avec un grand sourire.

« - Ga Eul! Quelle joie de te revoir! Lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Seosong-nim. Murmura étonnée et gênée Ga Eul. Comment allez-vous? Demanda t-elle une fois libérée de son emprise.

- Et bien, je suis heureuse que l'année reprenne. Qu'as-tu fait durant ces vacances? J'espère que tu n'as pas délaissé la danse? Fit-elle faussement en colère.

- Aniyo. Répondit Ga Eul en rigolant. J'ai travaillé les enchaînements que vous nous aviez donné il y a quelques mois.

- Parfait! Je vois que tu prends à coeur ta place dans cette école. Fit le professeur fièrement à son élève. C'est parfait, tu pourra donc montrer à notre invité de la semaine prochaine les enchaînements. Lui dit-elle tout bas de peur que les autres élèves l'apprenne.

- Quel invité? S'étonna Ga Eul.

- Oh, ce n'est qu'un ancien élève à moi. Mais il a fait du chemin depuis son diplôme. Répondit-elle en souriant. Il sera ici toute la semaine prochaine pour travailler l'enchaînement que je t'ai donné. Il veut voir ce que cela donne, avant de le faire lui-même.

- Il croit venir faire son marché ici ou quoi? S'exclama la jeune femme un peu vexée.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est un perfectionniste. Un peu comme toi. Il n'abandonne pas si facilement. Répondit la femme avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses collègue. Désolé Ga Eul, mais je dois y aller. On se voit demain pour ton premier cours. Profite de cette belle journée pour aller te promener ou voir tes amis. »

Et sur ce conseil, Ga Eul vit son professeur préférée partir. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que les autres élèves, filles ou garçons lui lançaient des regards mauvais tout en se demandant comment elle arrivait à être dans les petits papiers de la plus difficile des professeurs de cette école mais aussi la plus réputée. La jeune femme se sentit extrêmement seule d'un coup et décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas encore commencé ses cours à la fac de médecine.

« - Jan Di? Demanda Ga Eul une fois que son interlocuteur eu décroché. Que fais-tu aujourd'hui? Ça te dirais que l'on ailler manger et après se balader? D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas, j'ai hâte de revoir le patron. » et sur ce, elle raccrocha avant de sortir de l'amphi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle attendait à l'arrêt du bus, la voiture qu'elle commençait à bien connaître vint se garer devant elle. Elle s'approcha de la voiture quand elle vit que la vitre était baissé laissant apercevoir un Woo Bin tout souriant. Il lui fit signe de monter, ce qu'elle fit. Peu de temps après, ils se trouvaient dans le magasin de porridge où se tenait également Jan Di et Ji Hoo qui les attendait pour commander.

« - Ga Eul ya!!! S'exclama Jan Di en la prenant dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à ses côtés. Pourquoi cet appel soudain? Tu va bien? Je croyais que tes cours avaient commencés aujourd'hui? Lança son amie sans respirer.

- Jan Di ya, calme toi. En effet, j'aurais du être en cours mais ils ne commencent que demain donc mon professeur m'a conseillé de sortir et de profiter de mes amis. Répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'asseoir. Ji Hoo Sunbae! Comment ça va? Demanda Ga Eul en saluant le jeune homme.

- Bien, merci de le demander Ga Eul-sshi. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Alors, comment sont tes professeurs? Lui demanda Jan Di après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

- Et bien, pareils que l'année dernière. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as les mêmes profs que l'année dernière? Mais tu es dans université? S'étonna Jan Di les yeux ronds.

- Je ne suis pas à l'université, Jan Di. Révéla Ga Eul en rigolant, alors que toute la table la regardait bizarrement.

- Mais tu es où alors? Lui demanda perplexe Woo Bin.

- à l'école de danse de Séoul. Je suis boursière pour le cursus. Commença -t-elle en les regardant.

- L'école de danse? S'exclama Jan DI incrédule. Mais depuis quand danse-tu?

- J'ai toujours dansé, Jan Di. J'ai arrêté l'année dernière, pour la poterie. À ce moment-là elle s'arrêta et regarda Woo Bin.

- A cause de Yi Jung. Comprit le gangster.

- Ne. Une fois partit, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus besoin de prendre des cours de poterie. J'ai reprit la danse et avant les vacances, j'ai fais une demande de bourse pour être étudiante permanente à l'école. Et j'ai été accepté, mes parents étaient d'accord. S'exclama t-elle enthousiaste à la perspective de danser.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Lee Jisun était très célèbre dans le monde artistique. Est-ce que tu l'a comme professeur? Lui demanda intrigué Ji Hoo.

- Oui, c'est ma professeur et mon chargé d'étude. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a proposé ma candidature. Elle est vraiment excellente. Répondit Ga Eul en souriant.

- Et comment vont tes parents? Changea alors de sujet Jan DI. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.

- Ils vont bien. Je crois qu'ils projettent de déménager. Être plus proche de ma grand-mère, tu vois depuis qu'elle est veuve, elle n'arrête pas de supplier mon père de venir emménager chez elle. Lui apprit Ga Eul un peu triste en repensant à sa grand-mère.

- Mais s'ils déménagent, tu sera obliger de les suivre? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Aniyo. Je ne suis plus chez eux maintenant. Rigola la jeune femme, ce qui surprit encore plus les trois autres.

- Tu vis où? S'inquiéta Jan Di.

- Sur le campus de l'université derrière l'école de danse. Le directeur a bien voulu que je m'y installe. Comme je suis boursière et tout. Répondit-elle simplement. Ah! Voilà nos repas. S'exclama Ga Eul en voyant arriver son bol de porridge. »

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les trois amis de Ga Eul se rendirent compte à quel point elle semblait épanouie dans ce qu'elle faisait. Cela rendit Woo Bin un peu triste de penser qu'elle était bel et bien passé à autre chose après le départ de Yi Jung. Ce dernier téléphonait à Woo Bin souvent pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde et en particulier de Ga Eul. Le gangster savait que son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme même si le principal intéressé niait tout. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux que Ga Eul puisse se sentir bien. Le sentiment qu'éprouvait Woo Bin était le même chez Jan Di et Ji Hoo. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur amie était tombé amoureuse du Casanova du F4 et ils s'étaient souvent demandé comment elle allait supporter la longue séparation. Woo Bin raccompagna la jeune femme à son campus une fois la journée passée. La jeune femme remercia son ami et partit vers sa chambre plus sereine. Le fait d'avoir revu ses amis lui donnait le courage et la force d'affronter les autres demain pour son premier cours.

Le lendemain matin, Ga Eul se leva et se prépara pour son premier cours de danse. Elle se rendit donc dans l'un des nombreux studios de l'école, un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'être confronté aux autres élèves. Quand elle entra dans le studio, la professeur n'était pas encore arrivée, mais plusieurs élèves s'échauffaient, ces derniers quand ils la virent entrer, commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle.

« - Salut. Tu es bien Chu Ga Eul? Lui demanda directement une fille d'un regard noir.

- Heu... oui. Répondit-elle surprise et apeurée.

- D'accord, alors écoute, ici c'est notre territoire, pas le tien. Lui dit-elle en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

- J'ai jamais prétendu que c'était mon territoire. Répondit Ga Eul un peu en colère. Et de quel droit osez-vous prétendre que cette école est la votre? Lui demanda alors Ga Eul un peu plus en confiance.

- On est les meilleures de cette école. Lui répondit en haussant les épaules la fille en désignant deux de ses amies derrière elle. Tu as peut-être eu une bourse pour ce cursus, mais croit moi, tu n'aura jamais la reconnaissance et encore moins la chance de danser la pièce de cette année.

- C'est vrai! S'exclama l'une de ses amies en rigolant. Eun Sun est la meilleure, elle a toujours le premier rôle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais le premier rôle. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'ai peur de toi. J'ai connu pire. Lui déclara Ga Eul avant d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires. »

Peu de temps après, la professeur arriva et le cours commença. Ga Eul remarqua que Eun Sun, la fille qui lui avait en quelque sorte déclaré la guerre faisait tout pour qu'elle chute ou se trompe dans les enchaînements. A la fin de la journée, Ga Eul alla se coucher épuisée, non par sa journée, mais tourmentée en pensant à sa première rivale. Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même manière. Alors quand vint son cours de danse moderne, Ga Eul respira un peu. En effet, il n'y avait que ce cours dans sa semaine où Eun Sun n'y était pas. Ga Eul était heureuse de pouvoir danser sans réfléchir à comment éviter les croche-pied des autres. La jeune femme arriva donc un peu en avance à ce cours, elle aimait bien s'exercer un peu avant que le cours ne commence. De plus, comme lui avait annoncé Lee Jisun, son professeur, elle allait introduire dans sa classe un invité et Ga Eul devait lui montrer les enchaînements. La jeune femme était donc en train de danser les enchaînements quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était présent. Elle se retourna et vit qu'un grand jeune homme se tenait là, les mains dans les poches de son jean, en train de sourire. La jeune femme coupa le son de la chaîne hifi, prit sa serviette et sa bouteille et s'approcha.

« - Heu, excuse-moi, mais seuls les élèves sont autorisés à être ici. Lui dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Et de plus, soit tu es en habit ou alors tu enlève au moins tes chaussures. Ajouta t-elle en désignant ses chaussures.

- Je sais. Fut tout ce qu'il sortit comme réponse.

- Il y a un cours dans quelques minutes. Alors si tu veux bien sortir, le professeur ne va pas tarder à venir et ….commença Ga Eul mais elle fut interrompu par l'entrée du ledit professeur. Seosong-nim. S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

- Ga Eul! Ha, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec notre invité. Lui répondit joyeusement son professeur.

- Invité? S'étonna la jeune femme en se retournant vers l'inconnu qui avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et lui souriait. Oh! Désolé, vraiment. S'excusa rouge de honte la jeune femme.

- Aniyo, ce n'est pas grave. Lui répondit le jeune homme en la dépassant pour se diriger vers le professeur. Seosong-nim, comment allez-vous? Demanda t-il.

- Sungmin! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Quand j'ai reçu ton appel la semaine dernière, j'étais très heureuse. Alors comment est la vie de star? Lui demanda t-elle avide de curiosité.

- Bien. On prépare un nouvel album, mais pour le moment on se repose. Lui dit-il toujours souriant. Alors, quelle est la chorégraphie que vous vouliez me montrer.

- Ah oui, Ga Eul! Interpella le professeur alors que Ga Eul se préparait à partir.

- Seosong-nim? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant d'elle son sac sur le dos.

- Pourrais-tu montrer à Sungmin les enchaînements? Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

- Heu, bien sur, mais nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui? Je ne vois personne d'arriver, seosong-nim. Accepta Ga Eul avant de pointer l'absence de personne dans le studio.

- Aniyo, j'ai annulé le cours. Comme ça tu as le studio pour lui montrer. Je sais que c'est ton dernier cours, donc ne te presse pas, prends ton temps. Je viendrais dans quelques heures vérifier comment cela avance. Lui répondit avant de partir la femme.

- Heures? S'exclama étonnée Ga Eul.

- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu? Parce qu'il va falloir que tu annule, je suis une catastrophe en danse. La prévint-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

- Je crois que c'est la pire semaine de ma vie. S'exclama soudain Ga Eul en se laissant tomber au sol avant de téléphoner à Jan Di pour annuler leur rendez-vous. »

Ga Eul se reprit et se leva. Si elle devait passer le reste de la journée avec ce gars, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle allait devoir prendre des forces. Elle ouvrit donc son sac de sport et prit une barre énergétique qu'elle savoura, son seul repas de la journée! Le jeune homme revint après s'être changé. Il portait maintenant un survêtement et des baskets de sport, il trouva la jeune femme en train de choisir un cd quand il s'approcha d'elle.

« - Je crois que celui-ci serait le mieux. Lui dit-il à son oreille. Ga Eul fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta et se cogna la tête sur son torse.

- Aie! Laissa t-elle échapper alors que son « mur » rigolait. Ça te fait rire? S'exclama t-elle en colère.

- Ne! Confirma ce dernier. Bon alors, tu me les montre ces pas? Demanda t-il en mettant la musique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda curieuse Ga Eul.

- Tu ne connais pas? S'étonna franchement le jeune homme. Ga Eul hocha la tête pour dire non. Super Junior? Dit-il.

- Aniyo. C'est nouveau? Répondit-elle en se dirigeant devant l'une des barres de sol pour s'étirer.

- Aniyo, ça fait quelques années qu'ils existent. Jamais entendu parler? Redemanda t-il vraiment curieux envers cette jeune femme qui ne connaissait pas son groupe.

- Jamais. Tu veux donc que je danse les enchaînements sur cette chanson? Lui demanda t-elle en continuant de s'étirer.

- Ne. Je ne sais pas si Seosong-nim te l'a dit, mais les enchaînements sont la chorégraphie pour cette chanson. Lui révéla t-il sérieusement.

- Je ne savais pas. J'avais pensé qu'elle voulait que ce soit sur une musique moins... Rythmée. Mais bon, on va l'ajuster. Fit-elle en souriant. Je trouvais d'ailleurs que ses enchaînements étaient un peu lents.

- Je te remercie. On compte beaucoup sur cette chorégraphie. Avoua t-il en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

- Au fait, je suis Ga Eul. Se présenta t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Sungmin. Du groupe Super Junior. Rajouta le jeune homme.

- Hein? Tu fais.... commença t-elle en désignant la chaine hifi où jouait toujours le morceau des Super Junior.

- Ne. Rigola t-il devant la mine rouge de la jeune femme. Ça fait bizarre de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui je suis. Bizarre mais agréable.

- Agréable? S'étonna Ga Eul en le regardant pour la première fois.

- Ne. D'habitude, j'ai à peine fait un pas, que toutes les filles se jettent sur moi ou le reste du groupe. Avoua t-il un peu gêné. Alors te rencontrer sans savoir qui je suis, ça fait plaisir.

- Et bien, contente de te rendre service. Mais si tu veux vraiment me remercier, on devrais peut-être se mettre au travail. Lui dit-elle en souriant doucement avant de se mettre en place. »


	3. Frèresoeur

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que Ga Eul montrait les enchaînements à Sungmin. Pendant leur cours de la semaine, une grande complicité était née entre eux deux et ils se considéraient désormais comme frères et soeurs. En effet, Sungmin lui avait raconté sa vie, ses expériences, ses états d'âme et en retour, la jeune femme lui avait raconté son amour pour So Yi Jung, son désir de devenir danseuse, peut-être même intégrer la troupe nationale de ballet. Chacun savait pour l'autre et une grande confiance ainsi qu'un profond respect était né. C'est pourquoi quelques jours après leur première rencontre, Sungmin avait demandé à son ancien professeur de faire de Ga Eul son assistante concernant les chorégraphies du groupe. Bien qu'ils ne s'étaient mis à travailler qu'une seule fois, le jeune homme s'était rendu compte à l'instant même où elle avait réarrangé la chorégraphie qu'elle avait un don. Sungmin avait alors proposé cette idée à Lee Jisun qui avait accepté immédiatement. C'est lors de leur deuxième séance que Ga Eul comprit que Sungmin était derrière ceci et elle l'en remercia chaudement. Ce fut donc à partir de là qu'ils commencèrent à devenir amis.

Sungmin était arrivé en avance à cette dernière séance d'entrainement avant les vacances. Il était en train de s'échauffer quand Ga Eul arriva pendue au téléphone.

« - Oui Omma! Je sais. Vous m'avez déjà prévenu. Je sais. Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire son ami. Omma, je vais devoir raccrocher, je vais en cours. Moi aussi. Finit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- C'était ta mère? Lui demanda en souriant Sungmin.

- Ne, elle me recommandait de me dépêcher à prendre mon billet. Je dois aller les rejoindre dans deux jours. Précisa t-elle en posant ses affaires et en commençant à se changer.

- Effectivement. Acquiesça t-il en rigolant.

- Alors, je crois que c'est notre dernière séance aujourd'hui. Comment trouves-tu la chorégraphie au final? Lui demanda t-elle anxieuse.

- Je dois dire, qu'elle est super, l'une de nos meilleures, je crois. Le groupe sera content. Confirma t-il.

- Tu ne leur a toujours pas fais voir? S'étonna la jeune femme en préparant la musique.

- Aniyo, j'ai pensé et j'en ai parlé à seosong-nim qui est d'accord, que tu vienne la danser avec moi après les vacances. Demanda t-il en souriant.

- Moi? Mais, si je te l'ai fais voir, ce n'était pas pour que TU leur montre? S'exclama t-elle suspicieuse.

- Si, mais comme tu es l'assistante de Jisun, je crois que ce serait bien pour le groupe qu'il te rencontre. Tu ne vas pas éternellement te cacher ici, à m'apprendre tes pas. La rassura t-il en lui prenant les épaules.

- Mais, et s'ils n'aiment pas ce que j'ai proposé? Demanda Ga Eul inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je leur ai seulement fait voir un bout de la chorégraphie, et ils aiment. Lui dit-il.

- D'accord. Accepta la jeune femme avant de se mettre en place. »

Comme d'habitude après leur séance, Ga Eul et Sungmin allèrent à l'épicerie du coin et achetèrent un grand pot de glace qu'ils allèrent manger dans le parc en face l'école. Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils discutèrent de leurs projets de vacances, des prochaines chorégraphies que Ga Eul avait en tête et des prochains examens de fin de semestre qui approchaient. Après s'être dit au revoir, Ga Eul retourna dans sa chambre où elle fut surprise d'y trouver Jan Di, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo et Jun Pyo.

« - Ga Eul ya! S'écria Jan DI en courant prendre Ga Eul dans ses bras. On était si inquiet. Même Jun Pyo était sur le point d'appeler la police.

- Jan Di ya, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là? S'étonna Ga Eul en les voyant tous dans le hall de sa résidence.

- Tu as oublié? On avait rendez-vous. Lui rappela Woo Bin en souriant.

- Oh! Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie après que ma mère m'ait appelé. Dit-elle en consultant son téléphone qui restait éteint.

- Mais pourquoi reviens-tu à cette heure? Lui demanda Jan Di un peu inquiète. Quelque chose s'est passé?

- Aniyo, Jan Di. J'avais une séance de danse. Et après je suis... commença t-elle mais alors qu'elle allait leur dire pour Sungmin, elle se ravisa. Changée! Je me suis changée et j'ai due rester plus longtemps que d'habitude dans les vestiaires. Venez, restez pas ici, où sinon, les filles seraient capables de faire une crise cardiaque. Leur dit-elle en les faisant entrer dans sa chambre.

- C'est petit. Lâcha Jun Pyo en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Jun Pyo! Le réprimanda Jan Di. Désolé Ga Eul-ya, il est de mauvais poil depuis son arrivé.

- Qui ne le serait pas! On attend depuis des heures! Répliqua Jun Pyo de mauvaise foi.

- Désolé Jun Pyo Sunbae. Se répéta Ga Eul confuse. J'avais vraiment oublié Jan Di. Je te jure.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lui sourit son amie. Maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir aller dîner.

- Dîner? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Bien sur, on attend depuis des semaines les vacances pour qu'on puisse enfin avoir la chance de te voir Ga Eul-sshi. En plus demain tu n'a pas cours, non? Lui demanda Woo Bin en souriant.

- Seulement l'après-midi. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Parfait, alors allons-y ou sinon Jun Pyo ne va plus pouvoir se contenir. Ça fait des heures que j'entends son estomac rugir. Répliqua Ji Hoo.

- D'accord. Accepta la jeune femme en rigolant.

Durant le trajet en limousine, Jun Pyo raconta à ses amis comment se passait ses études à New York. Arrivé au restaurant, les 5 amis furent conduit à la meilleure table du restaurant. Comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient dans un lieu, tout le monde suivit des yeux le F4 ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes qui les accompagnaient. Maintenant que les médias avaient annoncé les fiançailles de l'héritier Shinwa avec une simple jeune femme sans fortune, Jan Di faisait désormais parfois la une des journaux quand Jun Pyo se trouvait dans le coin. Mais Ga Eul, qui même si elle assistait à leurs soirées et restait avec eux, n'attirait pas l'attention. Or ce soir-là, c'était la première fois que le F4 et les jeunes femmes sortaient dîner sans avoir réservé tout le restaurant pour eux. Alors quand les autres tables virent que la belle jeune femme avec les longs cheveux bruns semblait très proche du F4, les spéculations sur son compte allèrent bon train. Habitué à ces chuchotements sur leur passage, les trois garçons ne s'en formalisèrent pas, de même que Jan Di qui avait pris l'habitude. Mais Ga Eul en revanche, fut surprise de croiser des regards de jalousie, d'envie, de meurtres? Woo Bin lui prit la main pour la tranquilliser.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ils aiment bien avoir leur dose de ragots à notre sujet. Lui dit-il en souriant doucement avant de lui présenter son siège.

- Merci Sunbae. Dit-elle en souriant et en s'asseyant.

- Alors Woo Bin, des nouvelles de Yi Jung? Lui demanda Jun Pyo une fois tout le monde assis.

- Aniyo. La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles il m'annonçait qu'il allait faire une exposition. Lui répondit le gangster en servant le vin aux autres.

- Déjà? S'exclama Ji Hoo étonné.

- Apparemment. Acquiesça Woo Bin.

- Et toi Ga Eul-sshi, des nouvelles de Yi Jung? Lâcha le leader à la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement.

- Hum... s'étonna Ga Eul de cette question. Et bien moi aussi il m'a dit pour son exposition et apparemment elle s'est bien passé, il a eu quelques contacts là-bas. Leur avoua t-elle sans oser les regarder.

- Tu as de ses nouvelles? S'étonnèrent le F4 ainsi que Jan Di.

- Hum... on est resté en contact, bien sur. Rétorqua Ga Eul en levant les yeux vers eux pour y découvrir des expressions de surprise.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir d'espoir le concernant? Reprit Jan DI.

- Ne. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé d'avancer que je ne peux plus lui parler. Il le faut bien, vous allez vous marier et je ne tourne pas le dos à mes amis. Je suis toujours en contact avec Jae Kyung unni et Eun Jae seosong-nim. Leur dit-elle.

- Monkey? S'exclama Jun Pyo.

- Je le suis aussi. D'ailleurs, elle vient quelques semaines mais je ne sais pas quand. Lui rétorqua Jan Di.

- Et qui est Eun Jae? Lui demanda Woo Bin.

- Le premier amour de Yi Jung. Répondit Ga Eul comme si c'était évident.

- Hé? S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Vous ne saviez pas? Se sentit-elle soudain gênée. Je croyais que vous saviez pour Yi Jung et Eun Jae.

- Et bien, Ga Eul, il semblerait que tu connaisse Yi Jung mieux que nous. Lâcha Ji Hoo en souriant.

- Aniyo. C'est juste le hasard. Vraiment, si je n'avais pas pris de cours de poterie, jamais je n'aurais découvert son premier amour. S'excusa t-elle nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais c'est dommage qu'il n'est pas vu qu'il avait quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Rétorqua pensivement le plus silencieux du F4.

- Bon, on commande, j'ai faim. Avoua Jun Pyo pour mettre fin à ces confidences. »

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et tout le monde raconta leurs premiers mois de cours pour les uns et de gestion de l'entreprise familiale pour les autres. Ga Eul fut reconduite par le F4 à sa résidence et elle leur promit de remettre ce genre de soirée.


	4. Rencontre groupée

Les cours avaient repris depuis maintenant trois semaines et les examens de fin de semestre approchaient à grands pas. Ga Eul avait repoussé plusieurs fois sa rencontre avec le groupe Super Junior car elle était tellement débordée de travail qu'elle prenait peu de temps pour se reposer. En effet, presque tous ses professeurs lui avait donné des chorégraphies à travailler. Mais ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps était surtout une chorégraphie personnelle à présenter devant un jury et sa bourse en dépendait. Sungmin avait tout de suite compris quand elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle repoussait la rencontre et il s'était même proposé de l'aider, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Un jour alors qu'il la raccompagnait dans sa résidence, il remarqua les regards assassins de plusieurs filles.

« - Heu Ga Eul, pourquoi te regardent-elles ainsi? S'étonna Sungmin caché sous sa capuche et derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Parce qu'elle me déteste. Lui répondit-elle simplement sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Mais pourquoi? S'exclama t-il en l'arrêtant pour qu'elle lui explique.

- Depuis le premier jour, elles me détestent. Elles croient que je vais prendre leur place dans la pièce de fin d'année. En plus maintenant que je suis sous la protection de seosong-nim Jisun, elles me détestent encore plus. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de travailler sur cette enchaînement pour le jury. Elles n'attendent que ça. Lui expliqua tristement Ga Eul.

- Elles attendent quoi au juste?

- Que j'échoue. Si je ne passe pas l'examen du jury, l'année prochaine je ne serai plus boursière et mes parents ne pourront pas payer les frais. Lui dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- J'ai cru un moment qu'elles m'avaient reconnu et qu'elles m'adressaient leurs regards noirs. Fit-il pour la faire sourire. Ga Eul, calme toi, je suis sur que tu y arrivera. La consola t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aiderai ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. »

Deux semaines plus tard, les examens étaient sur le point de s'achever, seul restait l'examen final à présenter devant le jury. Tout le monde avait trouvé ses enchaînement sauf peut-être Ga Eul. Enfin elle avait bien commencer mais le résultat ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A la fin de son cours avec Lee Jisun, cette dernière l'interpella de rester un peu plus longtemps car elle avait besoin de lui parler.

« - Ga Eul, Sungmin m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup travailler ces derniers jours. Commença son professeur d'un air sérieux. Tellement travailler que tu n'as pas encore rencontrer le groupe.

- Seosong-nim.... commença alors Ga Eul. J'avais pensé les rencontrer après que l'examen final soit passé.

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas demain? Lui proposa gentiment la femme.

- Mais j'ai encore besoin de travailler ma chorégraphie. Tenta de plaider la jeune femme.

- Une pause te ferait peut-être du bien. De toute façon, tant que les examens ne sont pas tous finis, les cours sont finis. Tu as encore une semaine pour travailler ton enchaînement. Lui rappela alors la femme devant elle. Repense -y Ga Eul.

- Oui seosong-nim. Acquiesça dépitée Ga Eul en voyant s'éloigner sa professeur. »

La nuit qui suivit cette conversation perturba Ga Eul. C'est pourquoi le lendemain matin elle appela Sungmin pour savoir si c'était d'accord pour le groupe qu'ils se voient dans l'après-midi. Ce dernier fut content d'apprendre que son amie était prête à rencontrer ses « frères » en quelque sorte. Il lui indiqua alors leur studio où elle pourrait les attendre. Ga Eul accepta et se prépara à aller à l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant un grand bâtiment qui devait être à coup sur une ancienne industrie. Elle pénétra dans le hall où l'accueillit un homme assez grand, un vigile. Une fois présenté, il la laissa entrer dans les vestiaires et lui indiqua le chemin pour le studio de danse. La jeune femme se dépêcha de se changer et suivit les indications que lui avait donné le vigile. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit un immense studio de danse, des barres de sol sur trois murs et au fond une immense chaîne hifi, en plus d'une cage de DJ. Ga Eul était éblouie par la grandeur de la salle, qu'elle mit à faire des roues avant d'exploser de rire devant son attitude de gamine. Remise de ses émotions, elle vérifia l'heure et constata qu'elle avait encore une demi-heure avant de rencontrer le groupe, elle se dirigea alors vers la chaîne hifi, y plaça son cd et se mit en place. Devant la glace, Ga Eul constata que ses mouvements étaient sans vie, la jeune femme se prit la tête dans ses mains avant de reprendre son souffle et de reprendre là où elle en était restée. Mais à chaque fois que venais le même pas, elle bloquait, elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Tout d'un coup elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendt un raclement de gorge qu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour se trouver en face de 13 garçons qui la regardaient mi-amusé mi-étonné. Ga Eul sentit monter le rouge à ses joues et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

« - Hum.. voici Chu Ga Eul, commença Sungmin en s'avançant vers son amie essayant de cacher son rire. Celle qui nous a fait la chorégraphie.

- Salut? Répondit-elle en souriant timidement et se maudissant intérieurement.

- j'espère que notre chorégraphie ne t'a pas posé autant de problème que celle sur laquelle tu travaille. Lui fit Choi Siwon en rigolant.

- Aniyo. Répondit-elle en souriant. Hum.. est-ce que Sungmin oppa vous a montrer la chorégraphie en entier? Leur demanda t-elle avant d'aller arrêter la musique.

- C'est bizarre, elle n'a pas crier hystériquement en nous voyant. Remarqua Hee Chul en suivant des yeux Ga Eul qui ne les entendait pas.

- Je vous ai dis qu'elle ne nous connais pas. Lui rappela Sungmin. Bien sur maintenant elle vous connais, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Super Junior il y a 6 mois.

- Franchement, tu es sur qu'elle peux faire nos chorégraphies? Elle m'a l'air un peu émotive. Lui demanda suspicieux ShinDong en obrservant la jeune femme s'attacher les cheveux et reprendre son calme.

- Fais-moi confiance. C'est la protégée de Lee Jisun. Et je peux te dire qu'elle est très compétente. Crois moi. Rétorqua Sungmin en souriant. Ga Eul? Tu es prête?

- Ne. Vous allez danser comme ça? S'étonna Ga Eul en les voyant habiller en jean et chaussures de marques.

- Bien sur que non. Lui répondit Sungmin en poussant ses amis vers les vestiaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? On danse comment? Lui lança Ryeo Wook en essayant de se débattre.

- Elle n'aime pas quand on est pas en tenue. Lui fit remarquer tout bas son ami. Alors maintenant, on va se changer sinon elle ne nous montrera pas la chorégraphie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons revinrent cette fois en tenue alors que Ga Eul essayait encore une fois d'aller plus loin dans sa chorégraphie.

- Je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu abandonne. Lâcha Kang In suivit des autres.

- Je ne peux pas, l'examen est dans 5 jours. Répondit-elle en souriant tristement. Bon, je vois que vous avez des tenues finalement. Ça m'aurait embêté que vous abimiez vos Prada. Dit-elle en rigolant à la pensée de ce qu'aurait dit le F4.

- Content de voir qu'on te fasse rire. L'interrompit Siwon.

- Bon alors Ga Eul, laisse moi te présenter les Super Junior: il y a Siwon, HangIn, Shindong, Ryeo Wook, Ye Sung, Han Deng, KiBum, Lee Teuk, Kyu Hyun, Hee Chul, Eun Hyuk et Dong Hae. Lui présenta SungMin en désignant chaque garçons devant elle.

- Ok, je sais pas si je vais réussir à tous vous retenir, mais heureuse de vous rencontrer. Fit-elle de son plus beau sourire. Vous êtes prêts?

- Oui. Répondit Kyu Hyun impatient de voir la chorégraphie.

- Bon, Sungmin oppa, on leur montre l'intégrale ou juste une partie à chaque fois? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son meilleure ami.

- Toute la chorégraphie. On découpera en plusieurs fois. Acquiesça t-il avant d'aller mettre le cd de leur chanson dans la chaine hifi pendant que Ga Eul se plaçait et que les autres prirent place autour pour mieux voir.

Durant environ 4 minutes, Ga Eul et Sungmin dansèrent la chorégraphie qui plaisait énormément aux garçons qui souriaient en observant Ga Eul danser. Ils reconnurent leurs premières appréhensions en pensant qu'une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas faire une bonne chorégraphie pour leur groupe. Mais quand les deux danseurs eurent fini, le reste du groupe vint féliciter la jeune femme de son travail. Les compliments qu'elle reçu lui fit plaisir.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez vu à quoi ça ressemblait dans son entier, ne me dite pas que vous n'aimez pas? Leur supplia Sungmin en rigolant alors que Ga Eul était partie boire et manger une barre chocolatée.

- C'est vrai que sa chorégraphie est géniale. Tu avais raison à son sujet. Confirma Hee Chul.

- Merci, venant du leader, ça me touche. Rétorqua son ami en rigolant suivit des autres.

- Heu Ga Eul... commença timidement Lee Teuk, ça te dirais de revenir demain pour nous entraîner?

- Hum... commença t-elle mais fut interrompu par son téléphone. Excusez-moi, dit-elle avant de décrocher. Jan Di?

Ya! Ga Eul ya! Où es-tu? On t'attend, Jun Pyo n'arrête pas de se plaindre et tu sais comment il est. Lui répondit Jan Di en hurlant tellement fort que même les garçons entendirent la jeune femme.

- Il est quelle heure? S'exclama soudain Ga Eul affolée. Oh non, j'ai totalement oublié. Excuse moi Jan Di, mais là je ne peux vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas à l'école.

- Où es-tu, on peut venir te chercher, si tu veux. Proposa son amie.

- Aniyo. Dis aux autres que je suis désolé de ne pas venir. Lui répondit Ga Eul en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre des garçons qui curieux, écoutaient intéressés.

- Mais, c'était prévu depuis longtemps, tu sais bien que Jun Pyo repars demain. La supplia Jan DI.

- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si j'y serai à temps. Lui rétorqua Ga Eul qui se sentait flancher.

- Ga Eul!!!!! S'exclama Jae Kyung. Je veux te voir. Alors ramène tes jolies petites fesses ici ou c'est moi qui vient te chercher. Hurla Jae Kyung si fort que Ga Eul et les Super Junior entendirent.

- Araso. Capitula la jeune femme en souriant. Donne-moi l'adresse, mais je serais probablement en retard. A plus tard. Termina t-elle et elle raccrocha.

- Heu... Ga Eul, si tu veux, je peux t'y conduire. Lui proposa en rigolant Sungmin.

- Oppa! S'exclama t-elle désolé de le déranger. Merci, mais j'ai l'impression de te devoir tellement de chose ces derniers temps que je ne veux pas t'embêter plus. Refusa t-elle en souriant.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ta copine parler d'un Jun Pyo? Comme Goo Jun Pyo? Lui demanda un Ki Bum curieux.

- Ne. C'est le fiancé de ma meilleure amie, Geum Jan Di. Affirma t-elle en rangeant ses affaires de sorte qu'elle ne put voir les garçons s'échanger des regards de surprise.

- Tu es une amie du F4? S'exclama alors Dong Hae abasourdi.

- Ne. Confirma t-elle en se redressant pour leur faire face. Vous les connaissez?

- Aniyo, mais on en entend tellement parlé. Surtout nos petites soeurs. Lui répondit en souriant Siwon. Et toi, ça fait longtemps?

- Quelques années. Ils étaient au lycée avec Jan Di. Et comme je suis sa meilleure amie, j'ai appris à les connaître. Heu... est-ce que je peux emprunter vos vestiaires pour que je puisse me changer? Demanda t-elle poliment aux garçons qui acquiesçaient.

- Elle est vraiment pleine de surprise. Lâcha soudain Han Deng pour la première fois depuis qu'ils discutaient avec la jeune femme.

- WHOUA!!!! S'écrièrent-ils stupéfaits. Han Deng a enfin dit un mot. On croyait que tu avait perdu ta langue. Plaisanta Shin Dong.

Dans la douche, Ga Eul repensa au groupe des Super Junior, ils lui plaisaient bien, ils avaient l'air sympa et marrant. Mais quand elle repensa aux présentations, quelqu'un en particulier avait attiré son attention, Han Deng, son regard pénétrant, son sourire, sa façon de rire. Ga Eul secoua la tête en signe de négation. _Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse, pas maintenant. _Pensa t-elle en se lavant les cheveux. Est-ce qu'elle ne sortait pas d'une relation à sens unique avec Yi Jung? Mais était-elle totalement remise? Pense t-elle encore à lui? _Bien sur que je pense encore à lui, on est resté en contact, il sera toujours un bon ami. Mais est-ce que j'ai encore de sentiments vis-à-vis de lui? _Se demanda t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard et plusieurs réflexions après, Ga Eul regarda dans son sac si elle n'avait pas quelque chose d'un peu plus sortable que ses affaires de danse. Elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle avait une robe noire d'hiver qui convenait parfaitement à l'endroit où ils devaient se retrouver. Elle enfila sa robe, releva ses cheveux encore un peu humide et se maquilla légèrement, heureusement pour elle, elle remarqua qu'une petite paire de chaussures à talons trainait dans le fond de son sac. _Maintenant je sais pourquoi mon sac me paraissait lourd!_réalisa t-elle en souriant.

- Ga Eul! Lui parvint la voix de Sungmin au loin. Je crois que tu va être en retard.

- Oh non! Jun Pyo va encore m'en vouloir. Se dit la jeune femme en se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir des vestiaires. Désolé, mais finalement oppa, tu veux bien me conduire? Lui demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle fut réapparut devant eux. Quoi? C'est moche? Je le savais, mais franchement à part ça et mes habits de danse... Réalisa t-elle quand elle vit les garçons bouche bée à son entrée.

- Aniyo Ga Eul, tu es très belle. La complimenta Siwon avec un petit sourire.

- Merci. Je sais pas comment, mais j'avais ces vêtements dans mon sac. Répondit-elle en levant son sac de sport.

- Ga Eul, tu as finalement changé d'avis et accepté que je te conduise? Redemanda Sungmin en tapotant sa montre.

- Ne. Confirma t-elle affolée. A bientôt! Lança t-elle quand elle fut sur le point de partir suivit de Sungmin qui rigolait.

- Je crois que je l'aime bien. Ajouta Hee Chul à la cantonnade.

- Il n'y a pas que toi. Répondit Siwon en désignant les autres membres du groupe qui avaient encore le regard fixé sur la porte d'où venait de sortir la jeune femme.

- Je suis sur qu'ils sont en train de parler de moi. Lâcha la jeune femme en regardant par la vitre.

- Et bien s'ils le font, c'est pour te complimenter ou alors fantasmer. Rétorqua t-il en rigolant.

- He? Fantasmer? S'exclama t-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui.

- Ne. Tu as vu comment tu es apparut? Ne t'étonne pas s'ils se jettent tous à tes pieds. Plaisanta t-il.

- Aniyo. Répondit-elle en fermant son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? S'inquiéta Sungmin en voyant l'air renfrogné de son amie.

- Ma chorégraphie me perturbe. Elle doit être prête dans 5 jours et je bloque toujours au même endroit. J'arrive plus à avoir d'idées. Lui avoua t-elle penaude.

- Toi ne plus avoir d'idées? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Ne. Les autres examens sont passés et seosong-nim m'a dit que je les avait réussi sans trop de difficulté mais cette épreuve, je sais pas, je ne la sens pas du tout.

- Ecoute, repose toi ce soir, profite de tes amis et demain, on va travailler ensemble ta chorégraphie, ok? Proposa t-il en arrêtant la voiture devant le building où devait se rendre Ga Eul.

- Mais demain, vous vouliez répéter, tu crois vraiment que les autres vont être d'accord? Demanda t-elle timidement.

- Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Allez Ga Eul, amuse toi bien. Lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière et en la laissant entrer dans le bâtiment où elle fut happée par sa meilleure amie. »


	5. Un retour imprévu

Une fois installée en face de ses amis, Ga Eul remarqua que quelqu'un manquait d'après la chaise laissée vide entre Woo Bin et Ji Hoo. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Jan Di pour avoir une explication.

« - Jan Di, est-qu'il manque quelqu'un? Je croyais que tout le monde était là? S'étonna Ga Eul en regardant sa meilleure amie qui baissa les yeux.

- Et bien Ga Eul, c'est en quelque sorte une surprise. Répondit Ja Kyung à la place de Jan Di.

- C'est pour ça que je devais être présente? Comprit soudain la jeune femme en voyant arriver au loin So Yi Jung. Yi Jung Sunbae? S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Ga Eul-sshi. Dit-il en sortant son plus beau sourire. Je savais que je te faisais cet effet-là.

- Sunbae! Quand es-tu arrivé? Répondit-elle en souriant à sa blague. Je ne savais pas que tu revenais.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus, mais quand j'ai su que Jun Pyo était ici, je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côtés de ses amis.

- Yo bro, comment est la Suède? Lui demanda alors Woo Bin aussi content qu'un gosse ouvrant son cadeau de noël.

- Froid mais j'y apprends plein de chose pour la poterie et je dois dire que mon exposition a plutôt bien marché. Répondit-il fier de lui en jetant quelques fois des regards à Ga Eul qui souriait.

- Ga Eul nous a dit que tu lui écrivait souvent, alors que tu oubliais de tenir informer tes amis. Le réprimanda Jun Pyo un peu vexé.

- Désolé, je croyais que vous seriez trop occupé pour me répondre. Lui rétorqua en rigolant son ami.

- Dans ce cas. Reprit Jun Pyo rassuré, il se tourna alors vers Ga Eul. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour venir? Demanda t-il gentiment pour une fois.

- J'étais en plein... cours. Dit-elle un peu embarrassée, ce que remarqua les autres.

- Encore restée trop longtemps sous la douche? S'exclama le leader en rigolant.

- Aniyo, je révisais pour mon examen. Lui expliqua t-elle en soufflant.

- Tu as des examens en poterie? S'étonna Yi Jung.

- En poterie? Le reprit Ji Hoo. Non en danse. Comment se sont passés tes examens d'ailleurs?

- Danse? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? Lui demanda Yi Jung ne comprenant rien de la conversation.

- Tu n'es pas au courant? Ga Eul ne fait plus de poterie depuis presque un an, elle est à l'école de danse de Séoul. Lui expliqua Jan Di en regardant fièrement son amie qui se cachait la tête dans ses mains. Ga Eul ya ça va? Demanda t-elle alors en voyant le visage pâle de son amie.

- Ne. Excusez-moi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant presque en courant vers les toilettes.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a. S'excusa Jan Di à son tour.

- La danse? Répéta Yi Jung en regardant ses amis qui acquiescèrent. Mais pourquoi?

- Elle s'est rendu compte qu'une fois que tu fut parti, elle n'avait plus besoin de continuer la poterie. Alors elle a repris ce qu'elle aimait faire, danser. Lui expliqua Woo Bin un air de désolation pour son ami.

- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé dans nos lettres. Fit le potier peiné.

- Comment va Ga Eul? Demanda directement Jae Kyung à Jan Di qui revenait vers eux.

- Je crois qu'elle a attrapé froid et qu'elle n'a pas mangé de toute la journée. Je lui ai dit de rester un peu dans les toilettes. Répondit Jan Di un peu anxieuse de l'avoir laissé seule.

- Quand je disais que vous étiez pareilles Ga Eul et toi, j'avais raison. Lui apprit Jun Pyo en désignant Ga Eul qui les rejoignit, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu va mieux? S'inquiéta Ji Hoo.

- Ne. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en leur donnant un sourire rassurant.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi. Lui conseilla Woo Bin.

- Aniyo. C'est la dernière fois que je vois Jun Pyo Sunbae alors je peux bien sortir un soir, non? Refusa t-elle. »

Au cours du repas, Yi Jung se rendit compte que Ga Eul avait bien changé. Elle ne le regardait plus comme avant, elle lui parlait comme elle parlait avec Ji Hoo ou Woo Bin et elle paraissait plus forte qu'avant. Malgré son état, ce qui était flagrant pour toute la table, elle faisait bonne figure pour rire aux blagues de Jae Kyung, pour se sentir concernée des histoires de Ji Hoo. Yi Jung aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais il savait de la part de Woo Bin, que la jeune femme voulait aller de l'avant et il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le tout début et maintenant que son voeu se réalisait, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il l'entendit éternuer pour la troisième fois de suite.

« - Ga Eul, je vais te raccompagner. Lui proposa t-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers elle.

- Aniyo, ça va. Je vais.... atcha! Fit-elle avant de finir sa phrase. D'accord. Accepta t-elle finalement.

- voilà enfin la parole la plus sensée de la soirée venant de ta part, Ga Eul. Lui lança Jae Kyung en tirant la langue à son amie.

- Bon retour aux états-unis Jun Pyo Sunbae. Lui souhaita Ga Eul avant de se lever de table. Jan Di, Jae Kyung on se verra plus tard.

- Repose toi bien Ga Eul. Lui répondit son amie.

- Merci Ga Eul yang. La remercia Jun Pyo.

- Alors, je te conduis où? Lui demanda Yi Jung une fois dans la voiture.

- à la résidence. Murmura t-elle avant de s'endormir.

- à l'université, derrière ton école? Lui demanda t-il surpris.

- Ne. Chambre 234. Acquiesça t-elle avant de complètement dormir. »

Le jeune homme la ramena donc à sa chambre en la portant dans ses bras tellement elle dormait profondément. Il la coucha et la borda. Inquiet de sa santé et un peu par égoïsme, il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille le lendemain matin.

« - Yi Jung Sunbae? S'exclama t-elle doucement en voyant le jeune homme la regarder en souriant.

- Ga Eul-ya! Tu sais quelle heure il est? Lui dit-il en la grondant un peu.

- Aniyo. Dit-elle en secouant la tête toujours endormie.

- Il est presque midi. Lui répondit-il en rigolant en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands.

- Midi? S'écria t-elle horrifiée. Je dois aller travailler. Lui dit-elle en se levant précipitamment pour prendre quelques affaires dans son placard. Sunbae, je vais me changer, si tu veux y aller, tu peux. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre. Lui dit-elle avant de sortir en courant de la chambre, ses vêtements et sa trousse de toilette sous le bras.

Quand elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, elle trouva Yi Jung à la même place.

- Sunbae.... murmura t-elle de surprise.

- J'ai faim, pas toi? Lui dit le potier en lui prenant la main et en la traînant dehors.

- Sunbae! Attends, je dois prendre mon sac. Lui dit-elle en l'arrêtant. Je reviens. Et elle s'en retourna vers sa chambre pour récupérer son sac et vérifier si tout y était.

- Ga Eul, tu dois vraiment prendre soin de toi. On a l'impression que cela fait plusieurs jours que tu n'a pas mangé. Lui reprocha le potier en la regardant manger depuis une demi-heure.

- Sunbae, quand tu es dans une école de danse, ta priorité n'est pas de manger, mais de ne pas échouer. Et c'est ce qui risque de m'arriver si je ne pars pas bientôt. Lui expliqua t-elle en finissant son assiette et en buvant son dernier verre de jus d'orange.

- Ga Eul, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'y conduire okay? Lui sourit-il. Allez, allons-y.

- Merci Sunbae, pour le petit déjeuner et être rester avec moi cette nuit. Le remercia t-elle une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment de la veille.

- Ga Eul, je repars demain. Lui dit-il tristement. J'espère qu'on pourra passer la journée ensemble avant que je ne parte.

- J'espère moi aussi. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Je dois y aller.

- Je peux venir te chercher après ton entraînement? Proposa t-il incertain.

- Sur. Je t'appelles dès que j'ai fini. Bonne journée Yi Jung. Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte et de se diriger vers le bâtiment. »

Ga Eul se changea comme elle l'avait fait la veille, en attendant Sungmin. Son esprit tournait à mille à l'heure. En effet, la jeune femme ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait ressentit en revoyant Yi Jung était encore ce sentiment qu'elle essayait de faire disparaître ou bien simplement le plaisir de retrouver un précieux ami. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit de la musique dans le studio. La jeune femme s'y dirigea et fut surprise de ne pas seulement y trouver Sungmin mais tout le groupe des Super Junior. Hee Chul fut le premier à la remarquer.

« - Ga Eul! Alors prête pour t'entrainer? Lui demanda t-il en souriant ce qui fit retourner les autres.

- Heu oui, mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous là? Je croyais que Sungmin serait le seul. Leur dit-elle un peu confuse.

- Et bien, après le travail que tu as fait hier, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait nous aussi t'aider. Lui proposa Kang In.

- Merci! S'exclama heureuse Ga Eul. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas de la pop? Fit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus d'eux.

- Bien sur! Mais il ne faut pas croire que l'on ne connait pas la danse classique. Tu as devant toi l'un des élèves de l'école de ballet de Chine. Présenta Si won en désignant Han Deng qui rougissait.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle enthousiaste. Alors qu'attendons-nous pour commencer? Fit-elle en allant mettre son cd pendant que les autres souriaient comme des perdus. »

Durant plusieurs heures, les Super Junior réussirent à aider Ga Eul dans sa chorégraphie. La jeune femme était tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin fini sa chorégraphie qu'elle se mit à fondre en larmes pour faire partir toute la pression accumulée ces dernières semaines. Les garçons ne comprirent pas tout de suite pourquoi elle rigolait à travers ses larmes, mais son rire était tellement contagieux qu'ils la suivirent. Pendant ce temps-là, elle ne pensa pas à Yi Jung, ni à ses sentiments contradictoires. Sungmin la raccompagna quand il vit qu'il faisait assez nuit pour qu'il soit assez tard. Ga Eul accepta soulagée et heureuse d'avoir pu finir sa chorégraphie.

Le lendemain matin, Ga Eul se réveilla de bonne humeur mais elle déchanta vite quand elle reçut un message de Woo Bin qui l'avertissait que Yi Jung venait de partir pour la Suède. Soudain, elle se rappela de la veille quand Yi Jung lui avait demandé de passer un peu de temps avec elle. La jeune femme se recoucha et se maudit d'avoir été une si mauvaise amie.

La veille des fêtes de noël, Lee Jisun vint voir sa meilleure élève qui déjeunait seule comme d'habitude. Ga Eul lisait la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé Yi Jung pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes. La femme sourit en s'asseyant devant la jeune femme.

« - Un amoureux? Demanda t-il curieusement.

- Aniyo, un simple ami. Répondit Ga Eul en repliant la lettre tristement.

- Vraiment? Intéressant parce que l'o dirait que ce simple ami te manque beaucoup. Reprit le professeur en souriant.

- Bien sur, c'est un ami proche et je me sens horrible de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Avoua t-elle honteuse.

- Une promesse? Raconte moi tout. Lui proposa son professeur.

- Il y a deux semaines, il est retourné en Suède et avant il m'avait demandé si je pouvais passer une journée avec lui. J'étais tellement obnubilée par la chorégraphie que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'ai oublié. Quand j'y ais repensé, il était déjà repartit. Lui raconta Ga Eul un air triste sur le visage.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tout ce travail que tu as fourni est finalement récompensé. Tu es reçu pour la deuxième année, avec les félicitations du jury. Ils ont apprécié l'originalité de ta danse et veulent que tu la présente lors d'un spectacle de danse à la fin de l'année. Beaucoup de personnalité du monde du spectacle sera là. Lui annonça le professeur aussi heureuse que son élève.

- Vraiment? Je suis reçu? Un spectacle? Mais je croyais qu'à la fin de chaque année, il y avait une représentation d'un ballet? S'étonna soudain Ga Eul en repensant à sa première discussion avec Eun Sun.

- Il y avait, mais les autres professeurs en ont assez de voir toujours les mêmes choses. On souhaite du changement et je crois que donner la place aux élèves et à leurs idées est la meilleure façon de le faire, tu ne crois pas? Lui demanda son professeur avant de la laisser seule. »

Ga Eul appela immédiatement ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle puis vint le tour de Jan Di qui l'annonça aux F4 avec qui elle était. Après cet appel, elle envoya un message à Sungmin pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle, elle reçu une réponse quelques secondes plus tard de la part de tout le groupe qui la félicitait. La jeune femme se dirigea alors dans sa chambre avec l'intention de se faire pardonner de Yi Jung, maintenant qu'elle était plus tranquille.


	6. Une année d'écoulée

Lee Jisun embrassa la salle du regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres quand elle remarqua le monde qui était présent pour cette représentation. Son regard fut bientôt attiré par les niches en haut, elle venait de voir s'installer le groupe des Super Junior et Sungmin lui faisait signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour. La professeur lui rendit son bonjour tout en continuant de scruter les alentours pour voir qui avait répondu présent. En dirigeant son regard un peu plus vers la droite, elle aperçut le jeune héritier Yoon Ji Hoo accompagné du jeune maître Song Woo Bin. Cette apparition l'étonna d'ailleurs car elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient venus. Restant là avec sa surprise elle constata que les premiers rangs étaient occupés par le corps enseignant de cette école, mais que derrière, les directeurs des plus grandes compagnies de danse de l'Asie attendaient avec impatience de découvrir la nouvelle perle du monde de la danse. Jisun repartit après sa ronde dans les coulisses et se dirigea sans prêter la moindre attention à Eun Sun, qui essayait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de cette professeur redoutable, vers la loge de Ga Eul. Un petit « entrer » se fit entendre et Lee Jisun franchit la porte pour se retrouver face à une Ga Eul un peu stressée.

« - Professeur, je crois que je vais devenir malade. Lui dit-elle nerveusement. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas danser ce soir. Suggéra t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas Ga Eul, tu es en pleine forme, ta chorégraphie est excellente. Fais comme si tu étais seule à danser sur scène ce soir. Je ne veux pas te paraître un peu présomptueuse, mais j'ai observé les autres chorégraphies et la tienne est vraiment la meilleure. Alors ne te rends pas malade, parce que de toute façon que tu réussisse ou échoue, tu fais partie de cette école. Lui enseigna la professeur avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui souhaiter bonne chance. »

Une fois Lee Jisun partie, Ga Eul, qui était la dernière à passer, se mit à repenser à ces six derniers mois qui ont passé vite.

Après avoir eu la confirmation qu'elle avait réussi ses examens, Ga Eul avait été soulagé. Les fêtes de noël elle les passa chez sa famille, puis les cours avaient repris. Bien sur la jeune femme était une fois de plus maudite par ses camarades qui voyaient en elle une rivale de plus en plus forte. En effet, tous les professeurs ne juraient que par Ga Eul. L'annonce de la suppression de la pièce de fin d'année remplacée par un spectacle dont les élèves devaient prouver leur talent de chorégraphes, fut accueillit par certains comme un profond changement et par d'autre, comme une insulte à leur talent. Bien entendu, Eun Sun faisait partie de ceux-là, les professeurs savaient que la jeune femme n'avait aucuns talents dans la chorégraphie. Une fois de plus quand les autres élèves apprirent que ce serait Ga Eul qui ferait la clôture, une vague de jalousie s'empara alors des premières années du cursus. Durant les mois qui précédèrent la représentation, la jeune femme n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir ses amis. Heureusement, ils se parlaient beaucoup au téléphone, elle continuait toujours d'écrire des lettres à Yi Jung et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Jan Di. A côté de ça, son amitié avec le groupe Super Junior était devenue très forte, les membres la considérant comme leur petite soeur. Le dernier semestre avait donc semblé presque parfait à Ga Eul entre l'équilibre de ses relations avec ses amis et ses cours, mais ce que personne ne savait même pas Sungmin, son confident, c'est qu'elle commençait à ressentir un sentiment très fort envers Han Deng. Dès le début elle avait ressenti quelque chose pour lui mais après avoir eu la confirmation qu'elle ne considérait Yi Jung que comme une sorte d'ange gardien, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait des sentiments autres que de l'amitié. Mais son espoir avait été anéanti par une conversation avec les membres du groupe un jour qu'ils répétaient.

« - Dite, pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous vois jamais avec des filles en dehors de votre vie de star? Leur avait -elle alors demandé pendant qu'ils faisaient une petite pause.

- Parce qu'on n'en a pas le droit. Lui avait répondu tristement Siwon.

- Comment ça? S'exclama abasourdie la jeune femme en les dévisageant. Personne ne peut vous interdire de tomber amoureux! S'offensa t-elle un peu en colère.

- Eh! Ne t'énerve pas, lui conseilla en souriant Hee Chul. On n'a pas le droit d'avoir de copine pendant encore trois ans. Le contrat que l'on a signé stipule que pendant cinq ans, on ne doit pas avoir de relation officielle avec le sexe opposé. Lui révéla t-il en mimant leur patron.

- Officielle ou pas, on ne peut pas avoir de copine. Reprit Dong Hae un triste sourire aux lèvres.

- J'arrive pas à y croire! S'énerva complètement la jeune femme en se levant rageusement.

- Ga Eul, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerve comme ça? Ce serait plutôt à nous d'être énervé. Lui répondit en rigolant Kang In.

- Je sais. Mais savoir que votre âme soeur est dehors et que vous n'aurez peut-être pas l'occasion de la rencontrer, m'énerve. Avoua t-elle un peu calmée mais toujours en faisant les cent pas devant leurs visages amusés.

- âme soeur? S'exclama soudain EunHyuk perplexe. Tu crois encore à ces contes de fées?

- Oui. Et je continuerais d'y croire toute ma vie, parce que perde foi en l'amour peut être destructeur. Leur dit-elle nostalgique, ce qu'ils remarquèrent.

- Tu parle comme si tu avais déjà laissé échappé ton âme soeur. Comprit soudain Siwon.

- En quelque sorte. Dit-elle en leur souriant pour cacher sa tristesse à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux bons moments avec Yi Jung. Bon, allez on se remet au travail. »

A partir de là, ils ne remirent plus le sujet de l'amour sur le tapis. Ga Eul aurait aimé passé plus de temps avec eux mais la préparation de leur tournée asiatique leur prenait pas mal de temps. Elle avait néanmoins envoyé des invitations pour la représentation, espérant les revoir avant qu'ils ne partent pour deux ou trois ans.

Un coup à la porte de sa loge la tira de ses pensées et un vieil homme vint la prévenir que ce serait son tour dans quelques minutes. Un peu affolée elle se prépara, Ga Eul prit une grande respiration et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire pour faire évacuer tout le stress accumulé. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna pour s'observer une dernière fois dans le grand miroir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La nervosité prit le pas sur l'excitation et c'est anxieuse qu'elle monta sur la scène, le rideau baissé, elle ne voyait pas encore le public, mais quand la douce mélodie s'éleva, toute la peur qu'elle avait s'évapora. Le rideau se leva, le public voyait désormais la jeune femme de dos. Les premières notes de la musique classique s'élevèrent et les chuchotements se turent. La jeune femme devant eux commença à se mouvoir délicatement puis après une magnifique pirouette, la musique s'interrompit en même temps que Ga Eul s'écroula au sol. Durant quelques secondes, un grand silence s'abattit sur le public, mais le bruit d'un tambour remplaça le silence et en synchronisation avec les coups de batterie, Ga Eul bougeait. Au fur et à mesure que le rythme s'intensifiait, la jeune femme bougeait de plus en plus. Même dans le noir, la stupéfaction se faisait ressentir dans le public en même temps qu'une certaine fascination pour la jeune femme qui dansait maintenant devant eux. Les professeurs étaient ébahis de voir que leur jeune élève maitrisait à la perfection les techniques et qu'elle avait réussit à les incorporer dans une chorégraphie tout à fait original, mélangeant le hip hop et le ballet. Quand la jeune femme eut fini de danser, une ovation s'éleva du public en même temps qu'il se mit debout pour l'applaudir. Tous ceux qui étaient présent et qui connaissaient Ga Eul furent très surpris de la voir ainsi mais ils étaient aussi très fière de leur amie.

Le spectacle était maintenant fini et les amis de Ga Eul l'attendait pour la féliciter. Quand elle arriva, elle vit tout d'abord ses parents se jeter sur elle, les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques mots ils la laissèrent rejoindre Jan Di, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo qui lui offrirent des bouquets de lys tout en la prenant dans leurs bras.

« - Je crois que je vais m'abonner à tous tes spectacles. Lui fit Woo Bin en souriant.

- Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. Merci beaucoup. Les remercia t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais on n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu rater ça. Lui répondit Jan DI en la serrant une fois de plus dans ses bras fière de son amie.

- Ga Eul-sshi? J'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant que tu dansais. Commença Ji Hoo sérieusement. Que fais-tu pendant les vacances? Tu ne reprend pas encore les cours?

- Aniyo, je vais passer quelques temps chez mes parents. Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Que dirais-tu de venir travailler à l'école des arts. Lui proposa en souriant son ami.

- Sunbae! S'exclama Ga Eul surprise mais heureuse. Bien sur! Répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras d'un geste impulsif.

- Woua Ga Eul-sshi, est-ce que je peux moi aussi avoir un câlin? Les interrompit alors une voix d'homme derrière eux.

- Oppa! S'exclama Ga Eul en se tournant vers les intrus qui lui souriaient. Vous avez pu venir. Constata la jeune femme en leur retournant le sourire.

- ON n'aurait pour rien au monde rater ça. Bien sur on la connaissait déjà, mais voir la chorégraphie avec tous les arrangements, ça rend mieux. Acquiesça Hee Chul.

- Hum... toussa derrière elle Jan Di de voir autant de beaux garçons devant elle.

- Oh! Désolée, les garçons, voici Jan Di, ma meilleure amie. Et à côté, Song Woo Bin et Yoon Ji Hoo. Leur présenta Ga Eul.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. On est les... Commença Sungmin mais fut interrompu par Woo Bin qui les dévisageait d'un mauvais oeil.

- Les Super Junior. Finit le gangster.

- Sunbae? Tu connais ce groupe? S'étonna Ga Eul en rigolant.

- Avec des petites soeurs, tu es bien obligé. Lui révéla t-il en souriant. Et comment connaissez vous Ga Eul? Demanda le gangster un peu moins gentiment qu'avant.

- Sunbae! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Ce sont des amis alors s'il te plait ne leur fait pas peur. Excusez-moi un instant. Dit-elle un peu en colère contre son ami avant d'entrainer les Super Junior un peu plus loin de Woo Bin qui les observait d'un drôle d'air.

- Je crois que ton ami ne nous aime pas. Constata Dong Hae en désignant Woo Bin et Ji Hoo.

- Désolée. S'excusa encore Ga Eul rouge de honte. D'habitude, il est très sympa et ne réagit pas de cette façon. Mais bref, quand partez-vous? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Tu en as déjà marre de nous? S'exclama en rigolant Ye Sung.

- Aniyo. Dit-elle. Mais vous allez me manquer. Rajouta t-elle avant de verser une petite larme.

- Ga Eul ya! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

- Désolée mais vous allez vraiment tous me manquer.

- On restera en contact, n'oublie pas que lorsque l'on reviendra, tu sera diplômée et tu pourra officiellement travailler en tant que chorégraphe. Plaisanta Sungmin en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Aniyo, quand vous reviendrez, je serais devenue une célèbre ballerine! S'exclama faussement offensée la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire le groupe.

- Araso, mais ne t'inquiète pas, jusqu'à ce que tu sois une vraie ballerine, on suivra à la lettre tes pas! Lui assure KiBum.

- Vous avez intérêt! Et Eun Hyuk, n'oublie pas de glisser sur le côté droit et non le gauche. Lui rappela la jeune femme qui avait retrouvée son sourire.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, tu l'a marqué en gros sur ma chaussure droite! Rétorqua faussement vexé le jeune homme avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bon, Ga Eul, il est temps qu'on s'en aille, prends bien soin de toi. Les prévint Hee Chul avant de prendre à son tour la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Vous aussi. Retourna la jeune femme. Et faîtes attention aux Chinoises! Cria t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu les connais? Lui demanda impatiente Jan Di quand Ga Eul revint les voir.

- Heu... Sungmin, l'un des membres est un ancien élève de ma prof. Répondit son amie un peu gênée.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu connaisse TOUT le groupe? Voulut savoir une Jan Di excitée.

- Et bien en fait, je les ai aidé pour l'une de leur chorégraphie. Avoua Ga Eul un peu plus confiante. Au fait, si vous pouviez ne pas le dire trop fort, s'il vous plaît. Les supplia t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Pourquoi? C'est un secret? S'étonna Woo Bin.

- Aniyo, mais si les autres élèves en entendent parler, je vais être encore plus détestée. Avoua Ga Eul en baissant les yeux.

- Toi? Détestée? Mais voyons Ga Eul, tu es la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse. La rassura Jan Di en lui frottant le dos.

- Ici, non, je suis considérée comme une arriviste qui a toute l'attention des professeurs alors les autres, ne m'aiment pas. Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

- Hé! Ga Eul-yang, aujourd'hui c'est ta soirée, alors ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Je suis sur que si elles sont jalouses, c'est parce que tu sais bien t'entourer! Se vanta Woo Bin en lui souriant.

- Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle en rigolant. Merci. confirma la jeune femme.

- Ga Eul! Cria à son attention Lee Jisun. Ah te voilà! Il y a quelques personnes qui souhaiterais te rencontrer.

- Vraiment? S'étonna la jeune danseuse surprise.

- Ne. Ils sont juste derrière toi. Lui désigna Jisun avant de se tourner vers Ji Hoo.

- Yoon Ji Hoo! S'exclama t-elle surprise de le voir. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien et vous? Lui répondit poliment le jeune homme.

- Bien bien. Je ne savais pas que Ga Eul vous connaissait. Cette jeune fille est pleine de surprise. Leur sourit-elle en jetant un regard vers sa petite protégée.

- Hum seosong-nim, est-ce que cela serait possible si Ga Eul-sshi venait travailler pendant les vacances à la fondation? Lui demanda soudain Ji Hoo en décochant son plus beau sourire.

- Bien sur! Au contraire, cela lui fera de l'expérience. S'enthousiasma le professeur à cette idée.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous envisager un partenariat entre l'école et la fondation? J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez des partenaires pour étendre la culture coréenne en Asie. Suggéra le jeune médecin.

- Oh! Yoon Ji Hoo, je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné. Je ne serais pas contre, peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter la semaine prochaine avec votre grand-père et les autres professeurs de l'école. Je ne peux parler en leur nom, évidemment. Accepta la quadragénaire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Evidemment. Je vous contacterai dans ce cas. Répondit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu avant que la femme ne rejoigne Ga Eul et les autres directeurs.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seront d'accord? S'étonna Jan Di suspicieuse.

- Ne. C'est elle qui dirige cette école bien qu'elle n'en ait pas le titre. C'est sa famille qui a crée cette école, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en être la directrice. Donc elle se contente d'enseigner bien qu'elle possède l'école et a une voix importante lors des conseils. Lui révéla Ji Hoo. »

Les trois amis attendirent quelques minutes avant que Ga Eul ne vienne les retrouver et tous ensemble, ils partirent fêter la réussite de Ga Eul.


	7. Le mariage de Jan Di

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait à Séoul, Chu Ga Eul impatiente de retrouver ses amis n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège. La femme à côté d'elle la regarda suspicieusement croyant qu'elle était nerveuse de l'atterrissage.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas agasshi, on est bientôt arrivé. Vous savez, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les atterrissages. Lui fit la vieille femme en lui souriant.

- Aniyo, ce n'est pas pour ça! S'exclama embarrassée Ga Eul. C'est que ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas revu mes amis et je suis impatiente de revenir à Séoul. Sourit Ga Eul en disant cela.

- Vous étiez à New York pour vos études? Lui demanda la femme curieuse.

- Aniyo, j'ai fini mes études il y a deux ans. Je faisais partie de la Compagnie de Danse de Séoul. On a été choisi pour donner des représentations là-bas. Lui expliqua un peu gênée Ga Eul en rougissant.

- Vous êtes danseuse? Omo! Mais je vous reconnaît! Ma fille est une grande fan de danse. Elle a toutes les affiches de la Compagnie de Séoul dans sa chambre. S'exclama la femme enchantée.

- Wae? Demanda étonnée la jeune femme.

- Ne! Est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur? S'empressa de demander la femme à Ga Eul pleine d'espoir.

- Ne! Acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe?

- Bien sur. Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je signe un autographe. Avoua Ga Eul en tendant le papier qu'elle venait de signer.

- Je suis sur que vous en signerez d'autre. Racontez-moi comment une si jeune femme comme vous a réussi à entrer dans l'une des compagnies de danse les plus réputées d'Asie? La questionna impatiente la femme, les yeux brillant d'excitation. »

Durant les dernières heures du voyages, Ga Eul raconta les quatre dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées. Ga Eul commença par lui raconter comment elle était entrée à l'école de danse de Séoul avec l'appui de Lee Jisun, avec qui elle était restée proche même après la fin de ses études. La jeune femme continua avec les deux années suivants le spectacle, à partir de cet événement, Ga Eul fut considérée comme l'une des plus prometteuses danseuses de Corée. L'offre de Ji Hoo de travailler pendant les vacances à sa fondation lui permit de se créer de nouveaux contacts, relations et d'acquérir de l'expérience dans l'enseignement. En effet, après seulement quelques jours de cours à la fondation, les étudiants de la jeune femme étaient tellement enchantés de ses cours que leur nombre augmenta que le grand-père de Ji Hoo du lui demander de donner des cours tout en continuant ses études à l'école de danse. Ga Eul était ravie de pouvoir avoir un travail qu'elle accepta tout de suite. La femme de l'avion l'écoutait, émerveillée de découvrir une jeune femme pleine d'entrain, de bonne volonté et qui n'avait pas peur de travailler pour se payer ses études. Elle était aussi étonnée que Chu Ga Eul ne soit pas comme les autres danseuses qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, égoiste, avec un égo surdimensionné. L'écouter raconter son parcours l'enchantait au plus haut point.

Ga Eul s'interrompit quand l'hôtesse leur servit leur repas. Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter puis sa voisine demanda à Ga Eul de poursuivre son histoire.

Durant ses deux dernières années à l'école de danse et à travailler pour la fondation des arts de Ji Hoo, Ga Eul avait été engagée par la Compagnie de Séoul sous les recommandations de tous ses professeurs de l'école. Lee Jisun en personne avait demandé cette faveur au directeur de la Compagnie qui avait accepté. Tout le monde dans le milieu du spectacle connaissait personnalité de Lee Jisun et le fait qu'elle privilégie l'une de ses étudiantes, les étonnait. Mais désormais, ils savaient pourquoi elle avait tant voulu prendre sous son aile cette jeune Ga Eul. En effet, tout le monde qui l'avait vu danser était unanime sur le fait qu'elle était douée et que c'était naturelle chez elle. En l'espace de deux ans, Chu Ga Eul était devenue LA danseuse que tout le monde voulait et ses connections avec le F4 n'étaient pas pour la dévaloriser. Ga Eul elle-même n'en revenait pas quand durant leur rencontres avec le F4, les photographes ou journalistes venaient la voir pour lui demander une interview en rapport avec sa popularité dans le monde du spectacle. Durant les deux années de ses études, Woo Bin et Jan Di avaient souvent plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle était devenue aussi célèbre et enviée que le F4. Ga Eul était restée en contact avec Yi Jung qui lui avait annoncé un jour lors de sa dernière année à Séoul, qu'il allait se marier après son retour de Suède. La jeune femme repensa, un peu nostalgique qu'il fut un certain temps, elle aurait peut-être été à sa place. Elle secoua la tête, ce qui étonna sa voisine de voyage. Cette dernière la supplia de lui raconter en détails comment ces deux dernières années en Amérique étaient. Ga Eul se mit à lui raconter dans les détails les nombreuses représentations qu'elle avait fait, les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, ce qu'elle avait visité. La femme qui l'écoutait aurait aimé en entendre davantage mais le pilote annonça à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé à Séoul. La femme se retourna alors vers Ga Eul qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Est-ce que votre famille vient vous chercher? Lui demanda poliment la femme.

- Aniyo, ce sont mes amis. Enfin l'une de mes meilleures amies. Lui répondit en souriant Ga Eul.

- Comment ça? S'étonna la femme de cette réponse.

- Mon autre meilleure amie, se marie aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je suis impatiente et nerveuse car je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard à son mariage. Lui répondit-elle.

- Omo! Mais vous devez être une amie très proche, non?

- Ne. On a grandit ensemble, elle est un peu comme une noona. Sourit-elle de sa blague.

- Mais vous restez à Séoul après ou vous repartez à New York?

- Aniyo. Je reste à Séoul. Mon contrat avec la Compagnie s'est terminé donc je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Confirma la jeune femme.

- Et bien, si vous chercher un travail, donnez-moi un coup de fil. Je serais ravie d'aider une jeune femme aussi aimable que vous. Lui proposa alors la femme en lui tendant sa carte de visite.

- Gamsahamnida ahjumma. La remercia Ga Eul en souriant. »

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur. Tous les passagers descendirent et Ga Eul arriva à l'aéroport toujours en discutant avec sa voisine de voyage. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de remercier encore une fois la femme qu'un nuage de cheveux s'abattit sur elle.

« - Ga Eul-sshi!!!!! S'exclama en sautillant Jae Kyung toujours avec Ga Eul dans ses bras, qui suivait les sauts que faisait son amie.

- Unni! S'écria Ga Eul en rigolant après s'être détaché de son étreinte.

- Je vais vous laissez. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Ga Eul-sshi. S'excusa la femme avant de laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules.

- Qui est-ce? Lui demanda alors Jae Kyung d'un air interrogateur.

- Ma voisine dans l'avion. Lui répondit Ga Eul en souriant. Elle m'a demandé un autographe pour sa fille.

- Whouah!!! Je savais que tu étais célèbre ici, parce que Woo Bin me l'a dit, mais j'ignorais que tu avais des fans à l'autre bout du monde! plaisanta son amie en la conduisant vers la voiture qui les attendait.

- Noona! S'exclama en rigolant Ga Eul. Au fait, on ne sera pas en retard pour la cérémonie?

- Aniyo! De toute façon Jan Di repoussera la cérémonie jusqu'à ce que son témoin n'arrive! Plaisanta encore Jae Kyung.

- Et Jun Pyo Sunbae, sera d'accord? Demanda Ga Eul en entrant dans le jeu de son amie.

- Hum je crois, après tout, si c'est Jan Di qui lui demande. Fit Jae Kyung avant d'éclater de rire avec Ga Eul. Mais j'y pense, tu es au courant pour le mariage de Yi Jung? Fit-elle en se tournant vers Ga Eul tout d'un coup sérieuse.

- Ne. C'est dans un mois. Mais pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux là? S'étonna Ga Eul.

- Ga Eul ya, tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. Avoua son amie.

- Aniyo, unnie! S'écria Ga Eul étonnée de cette révélation.

- Je le sais bien. Ça fait deux ans que je commence à te connaître et à chaque fois que tu étais au téléphone avec lui, tu étais triste pendant le reste de la semaine.

- Aniyo. Quand j'étais au téléphone, c'était avec.... Mais la jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase car elles étaient enfin arrivées à l'endroit de la cérémonie.

- Ga Eul!!!! S'écria Jae Kyung de frustration. Avec qui étais-tu?

- Noona. Dit-elle lasse sans donner plus de réponse.

- Ga Eul!!!!!! S'écrièrent alors plusieurs voix derrière elle.

- Sunbaes!!!! Leur répondit-elle en souriant. Jan Di!!! Fit-elle en courant vers sa meilleure amie en robe de mariée qui se tenait aux côtés du F4.

- Ga Eul!!! cria alors Jan Di quand cette dernière fut dans ses bras. Pourquoi es-tu si en retard? J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose et tu sais bien que ce mariage ne se serait pas fait si tu n'avais pas été là!

- Je sais, mais mon avion a fait une escale en Chine pendant deux heures. Désolée. Dit-elle en observant son amie dans sa robe. Whoua!!! Jan Di tu es magnifique.

- Ne. Bon, maintenant que tu es là, Ga Eul-sshi, on peut peut-être commencer la cérémonie, non? S'impatienta Jun Pyo mais content de revoir son amie.

- Oui. Je vais me changer, je ne serais pas longue, promis. Répondit Ga Eul en courant vers la pièce où se trouvait sa tenue.

- Bon, maintenant que Ga Eul-sshi est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Résuma Ji Hoo aux autres. »

Comme elle l'avait dit, Ga Eul ne mit pas longtemps à se changer et à être prête en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Durant la cérémonie, Ga Eul eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, ce qui fit rire ses voisins, qui n'étaient autre que Woo Bin et Yi Jung, tous les deux étaient contents de retrouver leur Ga Eul. Cela faisait pour le premier plus de deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et pour le potier presque quatre ans. Yi Jung et Ga Eul étaient restés tout ce temps en contact à travers les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient et elle fut la première à être au courant pour son mariage arrangé. Il avait espéré de sa part qu'elle soit triste ou même qu'elle essaye de le récupérer mais ses lettres lui faisaient comprendre que la femme qu'il aimait, avait avancé dans sa vie. Woo Bin savait combien son meilleur ami aimait Ga Eul mais quand Yi Jung lui avait annoncé qu'il allait accepté ce mariage, il fut extrêmement surpris de cet aveu. Jamais il n'aurait cru Yi Jung capable d'abandonner aussi facilement.

La cérémonie prit fin et les invités furent conviés au diner qui suivait. Bien entendu, le F4 était réuni à la même table avec Ga Eul et Jae Kyung. Tous les cinq observaient les mariés qui remerciaient leurs invités. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Ga Eul quand elle crue reconnaître au loin quelqu'un. Jae Kyung fut la première a voir ce léger changement dans la position de son amie. Alors qu'avant elle était relativement détendue, maintenant elle se tenait droite, la tête relevée et une veine, qui ne se voyait que lorsqu'elle était frustrée, se vit sur son cou.

« - Ga Eul ya? Lui demanda Jae Kyung en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme.

- Hein? S'exclama t-elle en sursautant de surprise, ce qui étonna les autres.

- ça va? Redemanda son amie. Tu avais l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, il y a quelques minutes.

- Hein? Aniyo. Lui sourit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un mais je me suis trompée.

- Comment pourrais-tu reconnaître ces gens? Même nous on ne les connait pas. Lui fit Woo Bin en plaisantant. Mais j'avais oublié! Tu es aussi célèbre que nous maintenant! dit Woo Bin en faisant semblant d'avoir oublié.

- Sunbae... souffla t-elle d'exaspération. Je vois que depuis ans tu avais envie de me la ressortir celle-là, non? Dit-elle en souriant à la blague de son ami.

- Ne! Et ça plaisir de voir que tu t'en rappelle! S'exclama le gangster avant de boire une gorgée de son vin.

- Alors comme ça, Ga Eul-sshi, j'ai appris que tu avais eu du succès à New York. Intervint Ji Hoo curieux de voir où en était la jeune femme.

- Ne. Mais mon contrat avec la Compagnie est fini donc je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Répondit-elle au jeune homme.

- Et quand pense-tu reprendre, parce que si tu le souhaite, ta place est toujours disponible au centre. Lui rappela Ji Hoo en souriant.

- Merci Ji Hoo Sunbae. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu avant de reprendre. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le temps de me détendre depuis des années. Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Maintenant que tu es de retour, on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Conclut Woo Bin.

- Au fait, Yi Jung Sunbae, où est ta fiancée? Demanda tout à coup Ga Eul en observant autour d'eux. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.

- Vraiment? S'étonnèrent Ji Hoo et Woo Bin en même temps après la demande de leur amie.

- Elle n'a pas pu venir car elle avait un rendez-vous avec sa famille. Répondit gêné le potier.

- Sunbae! S'exclama alors Ga Eul comprenant pourquoi il était gêné tout à coup. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a pas prévenu du mariage de ton meilleur ami?

- Ga Eul ya! Comment tu le sais? S'exclama surpris Yi Jung devant les autres qui étaient aussi étonné que lui que leur amie sache quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient en un seul regard.

- Sunbae! Tu es vraiment immature. Murmura t-elle en soufflant.

- Pourquoi es-tu énervée? S'inquiéta Jae Kyung en guettant la réaction de Ga Eul de même que les autres.

- Je ne suis pas énervée, juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir la rencontrer. Avoua t-elle en rougissant avant de lever sa tête vers les autres. Et vous l'avez laisser faire? S'exclama Woo Bin qui rigolait.

- He! On ne savait même pas. Se défendit le gangster prit sur le fait.

- Alors, comment vont mes meilleurs amis? Les interrompit Jun Pyo en apparaissant à leurs côtés suivit de Jan Di.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, que tu sois revenue, Ga Eul ya! Fit la jeune mariée en prenant un siège à côté de sa meilleure amie.

- Moi non plus, Jan Di ya. Rétorqua Ga Eul en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Au fait, où sont tes parents, je ne les ai pas vu?

- Aniyo, ils sont en train de s'extasier de la beauté des lieux. Lui confia la mariée embarrassée. Je crois qu'ils doivent être au buffet.

- Je vais aller les voir. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ahjumma et ahjusshi. Dit-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les parents de Jan Di.

- ça fait du bien de l'avoir ici! Lâcha pleinement heureuse Jan Di en observant sa meilleure amie discuter et rire avec ses parents.

- Eh Jan Di ya, est-ce que tu sais si Ga Eul-sshi a un fiancé? S'exclama tout à coup Jae Kyung en repensant à sa discussion avec son amie dans la voiture.

- He? S'écrièrent ensemble le reste de la table à la question de Jae Kyung.

- Unnie! S'écria Jan Di. Pourquoi demande t-u ça? S'étonna la mariée.

- Aniyo. Murmura alors la jeune femme prise sur le fait.

- Jae Kyung! La gronda Woo Bin avant de prendre sa main délicatement. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

- Rien. Mais je trouve bizarre que Ga Eul demande tout d'un coup à rencontrer la fiancée de Yi Jung. Dit-elle en pensant ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est vrai Yi Jung? Lui demanda alors Jun Pyo surpris de ce que venait de dire Jae Kyung.

- Ne. Elle est déçue qu'elle ne soit pas venue au mariage. Affirma le potier avant de boire son verre en intégralité.

- Je vois que tu es plus déçu que Ga Eul ait envie de la voir plutôt que de ne pas avoir ta fiancée. Remarque Ji Hoo en essayant de cacher son rire.

- Aigoo! S'exclama le potier de frustration.

- Au fait Yi Jung, est-ce que tu as téléphoné à Ga Eul quand elle était en Amérique? Demanda innocemment Jae Kyung.

- Aniyo ou alors juste pour les occasions spéciales comme son anniversaire, Noël et le jour de l'an. Répondit-il.

- A qui téléphonait-elle alors? Se demanda en murmurant Jae Kyung en jetant des regards vers son amie qui discutait désormais avec le grand-père de Ji Hoo.

Harabeoji! S'exclama de joie Jan Di en se levant pour saluer le grand-père de Ji Hoo. Vous avez pu venir!

- Ne. Je ne voulais pas manquer ça. Dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme. Et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir que Ga Eul-sshi est de retour au pays. Ajouta le vieil homme en se tournant vers Ga Eul qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Ne. Elle est revenue à temps pour le mariage. Lui répondit Jan Di en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie qui rigola.

- Jun Pyo! Les coupa Mrs. Kang en s'approchant de la table. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'absenter trop longtemps. Vous avez encore des personnes à saluer. Ajouta t-elle en direction de Jan Di qui était toujours à côté du grand-père. Harabeoji, comment allez-vous? Demanda t-elle en le saluant.

- Mrs. Kang, je vois que vous êtes ravie d'avoir enfin pu marier votre fils. Et si je puis me permettre, il a épousé une femme charmante. Dit-il en gratifiant Jan Di de son plus beau sourire.

- Ne. Dit-elle incertaine. Mais qui est-ce? Demanda t-elle après que son regard se soit posé sur Ga Eul.

- Pangaspeumnida. Je suis Chu Ga Eul. Se présenta Ga Eul de manière formelle, ce qui étonna ses amis.

- Chu Ga Eul? Redemanda la mère de Jun Pyo surprise.

- Ne. Acquiesça t-elle alors que ses amis attendaient que la mère de Jun Pyo se mette en colère.

- Vous êtes une amie de Jan Di?

- Ne.

- Et bien, je vois que ma belle-fille a des amies acceptables. Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur Jan Di et Jun Pyo qui étaient encore interdit de la réponse. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez à rester là! Dit-elle en les forçant à avancer.

- Alors là, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Laissa échapper Jae Kyung de stupéfaction.

- De quoi? S'étonna Ga Eul innocemment.

- La mère de Jun Pyo vient de te rencontrer et tout ce que tu trouve à dire est « de quoi? »! L'imita Woo Bin.

- C'était la mère de Jun Pyo Sunbae? Comprit soudain Ga Eul.

- Où étais-tu durant les dix dernières minutes? Lui demanda Yi Jung.

- Je pensais juste au goût que doive avoir ces petites tartes là-bas. Leur avoua la jeune femme en pointant du doigt le buffet avec des yeux pétillants.

- Au moins, l'Amérique n'aura pas changer notre Ga Eul! Toujours aussi gourmande. Rigola Woo Bin suivit des autres tandis que la jeune femme revenait avec une assiette pleine de desserts.

- J'espère qu'il y en a aussi pour nous. Questionna Yi Jung en voyant la jeune femme manger son éclair au chocolat.

- surement pas! Dit-elle en protégeant son assiette de ses mains. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir manger ces choses là depuis une éternité. Dit-elle en savourant son dessert sous les yeux ébahis des autres. »


	8. Proposition inattendue

Yi Jung était venu chercher Ga Eul chez elle pour l'emmener dans l'un des endroits du F4. La jeune femme fut d'abord étonnée que le jeune homme lui propose cela mais elle avait finalement accepté, ne trouvant aucun prétexte pour ne pas y aller. Le potier se gara donc et aida son amie à sortir de la voiture. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le F4 Lounge, un cri se fit entendre ce qui fit sursauter Ga Eul puis elle se tourna vers Yi Jung qui n'avait pas bougé et qui, vu son expression, était habitué.

« - Omo!!! S'exclama une voix de femme. Mais c'est Chu Ga Eul! Oppa! Dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du potier qui ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

- Min Ha, voici Chu Ga Eul, l'amie du F4. Ga Eul-sshi, voici Kim Min Ha, ma future... hum.. dit-il mais le dernier mot resta coincé.

- Femme. Termina pour lui la femme qui lui tenait le bras.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Sunbae m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Mentit en souriant Ga Eul. Mais comment me connais-tu?

- Oh! Je suis une grande fan des ballets de danse et je suis presque toutes les représentations de la Compagnie de Séoul. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire sincère que lui rendit la danseuse.

- Vraiment? Tu es venue à New York? S'intéressa soudainement Ga Eul.

- Bien sur, l'année dernière. J'ai particulièrement aimé le passage où le rôle principal meurt à la fin. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré devant un ballet. Affirma la jeune femme en prenant le bras de Ga Eul et en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Merci. Dit Ga Eul en saluant son interlocutrice.

- Je me suis toujours demandé qui était la femme dont ils n'arrêtent pas de parler. Avoua Min Ha en souriant à son invitée. Mais je suis contente de te connaître enfin.

- Moi aussi. Je suis contente de voir que Sunbae va épouser une fille assez cultivée. J'avais peur qu'il n'épouse une fille coincée qui n'aime pas rire. J'espère qu'on deviendra de bonnes amies. Lui répondit sincèrement Ga Eul en souriant timidement en voyant le regard étonné que lui lançait son ami derrière Min Ha.

- Vraiment? Moi aussi. S'exclama enchantée Min Ha.

- As-tu déjà rencontré les autres? Je veux dire, le F4, Jan Di et Jae Kyung Unnie? Lui demanda la danseuse.

- Aniyo, Oppa voulait d'abord que je te rencontre. Je crois que ton opinion compte plus pour lui que les autres. Lui dit-elle tout bas de façon à ce que Yi Jung n'entende pas.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Demanda suspicieusement Yi Jung en voyant les deux femmes chuchoter.

- Rien. Yi Jung, ça ne te dérange pas que j'emmène Ga Eul yang faire un peu de shopping avec moi? On a besoin de discuter entre filles. Le supplia Min Ha.

- D'accord. Acquiesça t-il un peu réticent mais le signe de tête de Ga Eul le rassura.

- Merci oppa. Répondit Min Ha avant d'entrainer Ga Eul au dehors. »

Durant environ six heures, les deux nouvelles amies apprirent à faire connaissance. Ga Eul se rendit compte que la future femme de Yi Jung était très gentille, responsable, un peu têtue et surtout, elle ne prenait pas les gens de haut comme ces autres femmes riches. De son côté, Min Ha voyait en Ga Eul une sorte de grande soeur. Jamais elle n'avait rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi gentille et qui prenait soin des autres. Les deux jeunes femmes firent connaissance lentement au cours de ces six heures de shopping et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient pleins de points communs, tels que la danse, l'art, les livres et la nourriture. Durant cette séance shopping, les deux femmes oublièrent qu'elles avaient rendez-vous depuis environ deux heures au F4 Lounge. Un peu paniquées, elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer mais avant de pousser la porte, elles furent prise d'un fou rire après une blague de Min Ha.

De son côté, Yi Jung commençait à s'inquiéter et ses amis qui étaient arrivés depuis quelques temps n'en pouvaient plus de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Yi Jung, elles doivent juste avoir perdu la notion du temps. Le rassura Ji Hoo.

- Depuis deux heures j'essaye de les joindre mais personne ne répond. Et si elles ont eu un accident? S'horrifia Yi Jung.

- Sunbae! Le réprimanda Jan Di en lui tapant la tête.

- Je vois que cette lune de miel s'est bien passée. Remarqua Woo Bin en souriant. Chut! Écoutez. Leur dit-il soudain en distinguant du bruit qui provenait de la porte. Il y a quelqu'un?

- Allons voir. Leur dit Jun Pyo en prenant une batte de base ball sur le côté.

- Unnie!!!! Arrête, je ne peux... plus... respirer. Essaya de dire Min Ha en se relevant toujours en rigolant, mais son fou rire reprit de plus belle quand elle vit la tête que faisait Ga Eul.

- Ga Eul!!!! cria Jan Di après avoir ouvert la porte et en voyant les deux femmes écroulées par terre tellement elles riaient.

- Min Ha! S'exclama surpris Yi Jung en voyant à son tour les deux femmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Demanda Ji Hoo étonné.

- Vous avez bu? S'inquiéta à son tour Woo Bin.

- Aniyo, Sunbae..... mais... vous... pouvez nous aidez à nous relever. Leur demanda Ga Eul en reprenant petit à petit son souffle.

- Désolée oppa. S'excusa Min Ha une fois debout et en suivant les autres dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps? Lui demanda un Yi Jung qui essayait de contrôler sa colère.

- ça! Tada! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux femmes en levant leurs mains pleines de sacs de vêtements, chaussures.

- Ga Eul-sshi, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop faire du shopping. La réprimanda Jan Di les yeux ronds comme si elle réprimandait une enfant.

- Je crois que Jae Kyung m'a fait aimer ça. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux comme si elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

- Unnie! Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois, on ira où tu voudra. Lui fit Min Ha en souriant à sa nouvelle amie.

- Ok, je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui. Lui dit-elle en rendant son sourire. Mais au fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là? Demanda d'un coup Ga Eul en remarquant enfin la présence des autres qui les observaient.

- On avait rendez-vous tu t'en souviens? Répondit Yi Jung à la place de Woo Bin. Min Ha, je vais te raccompagner.

- Aniyo. S'opposa Ga Eul ce qui surprit le potier. Min Ha est désormais ta fiancée et elle se doit de rester avec nous. L'informa fermement la jeune femme.

- Mais... elle ne les connait pas. Lui dit-il tout bas.

- Justement, c'est l'occasion de la présenter à tes meilleurs amis. Et puis, je suis sure qu'elle va très bien s'entendre avec les autres. Lui assura la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle amie et Jan Di.

- Alors Min Ha tu es la nouvelle amie de Ga Eul? Mais comment connais-tu Yi Jung Sunbae? Lui demanda Jan Di qui tenait la main de Jun Pyo pour lui montrer qu'il était déjà pris.

- Min Ha ya est la future femme de Yi Jung Sunbae. Répondit à sa place Ga Eul.

- Hé?? s'exclamèrent le F4, c'est vrai Yi Jung?

- Ne. Confirma un peu embarrassé le potier.

- Et bien, je vois que tu l'aime bien Ga Eul-sshi. Remarqua tristement Woo Bin.

- Ne. Et je suis sur que vous allez l'adorer vous aussi. Affirma leur amie en souriant à Min Ha qui restait en retrait.

- Bon alors on y va. J'ai faim. Intervint Jun Pyo avant de sortir suivit des autres. »

Comme pour le mariage de Jan Di et Jun Pyo, celui de Yi Jung et de Min Ha fut une réussite. Le F4 était content pour leur ami qu'il ait épousé une femme qui était gentille mais ils étaient aussi triste que ce ne soit pas Ga Eul. En effet, bien qu'ils aimaient Min Ha, le F4 et même Jan Di ont toujours pensé que le potier aurait épousé leur amie, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Jae Kyung fut celle qui eut le plus de mal à accepter la nouvelle venue dans le groupe du fait que Ga Eul devait avoir le coeur brisé. Cette dernière en revanche passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. Ils ne savaient pas en l'occurrence se qui la poussait à sortir aussi souvent.

La jeune femme était en train de se servir au buffet quand une femme l'aborda.

« -Omo! Mais vous êtes ma voisine d'avion! S'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant Ga Eul de profil.

- Ahjumma! S'exclama en retour une Ga Eul souriante.

- Mais que faites-vous ici? Lui demanda t-elle en la voyant avec son assiette pleine de dessert.

- J'ai été invité par Yi Jung Sunbae, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Lui dit-elle en désignant sa table.

- Omo! Vous êtes amie avec le F4? Comprit-elle de plus en plus surprise.

- Ne. Mais je croyais que vous le saviez.

- J'ai du oublier. Vous savez, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour dans l'avion. Dit-elle en la prenant par le bras, obligeant Ga Eul à laisser à regret son assiette, pour l'entrainer vers un groupe de personnes qui discutaient.

- Ah bon? S'étonna la jeune femme en la suivant.

- Ne. J'ai parlé de vous à mon entourage. Acquiesça son interlocutrice. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais voici la jeune femme dont je vous parlais. Interrompit la femme.

- Vraiment? S'étonna un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Ne. Laissez-moi vous présenter Chu Ga Eul. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui salua ses ainés.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Et bien, en plus d'être à ce que l'on dit talentueuse, vous êtes aussi très polie. Fit remarquer un autre homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Madame Cho vous auriez du nous dire que cette jeune femme serait ici.

- Oui, Madame Cho, comment ce fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas mentionné plus tôt, on aurait apporté le contrat. Continua l'homme de cinquante ans.

- Hum, excusez-moi, mais je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais de quel contrat parlez-vous? Les interrompit Ga Eul perdue dans la conversation.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ma chère, nous voudrions vous avoir dans notre compagnie, comme Madame Cho nous a chaleureusement parlé de vous et de votre incroyable CV à votre âge, nous avions pensé que vous étiez d'accord. Lui répondit une femme en tailleur bleu marine.

- Vraiment? Mais heu, je ne sais pas... dit-elle confuse de cette proposition.

- Je vois que vous êtes un peu sous le choc. Je m'excuse de vous annoncer cela en plein mariage de l'un de vos amis. Mais pour me faire pardonner, que direz-vous de venir demain à mon bureau pour discuter de ça? Lui demanda l'homme de cinquante ans en lui tendant sa carte et un sourire.

- Ne. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Madame Cho, veuillez accompagner agasshi, je crois que cette nouvelle lui a donnée un choc.

- Bien. Acquiesça Madame Cho en prenant soin de Ga Eul. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous le dire avant que vous ne les rencontriez.

- Aniyo. Merci. Dit-elle en retrouvant son fauteuil et en voyant partir la femme. Mais où sont-ils tous? S'exclama la jeune femme en cherchant ses amis des yeux.

Comme elle était seule à sa table, Ga Eul regarda la carte que lui avait donné l'homme et fut surprise d'y voir le nom du président de la Compagnie SM Entertainment. Se rappelant de ce que lui avait un jour dit Sungmin, Ga Eul composa alors son numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, le jeune homme répondit.

- Ga Eul-sshi? Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? Demanda t-il tout content de pouvoir lui parler.

- Oppa! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il entendit parfaitement. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris de vous nouvelles plus tôt.

- Aigoo! Comment peux-tu oublier de prendre des nouvelles de ton oppa? Plaisanta Sungmin. J'ai vu dans les journaux que tu es de retour à Séoul?

- Ne. Et justement je voulais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que par hasard, vous ne seriez pas en contrat avec SM Entertainment?

- Si pourquoi? Répondit-il.

- Et bien, je viens de rencontrer le président Sung et il veut que je le rencontre demain. Lui révéla la jeune femme.

- Vraiment? Tu sais quoi, je vais demander à notre manager ce qu'il en est et je te contacte après araso? Lui dit-il content.

- Araso. Merci oppa. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Oppa? S'exclama Jae Kyung qui était suivit de Jan Di et Woo Bin.

- Qui est cet oppa? Lui demanda Jan Di curieuse elle aussi en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Personne. Dit-elle en se levant mais Woo Bin la fit se rasseoir.

- tu ne pourra pas toujours nous échapper. Lui apprit Jae Kyung avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Araso. J'appelais juste Sungmin oppa pour lui demander un renseignement. Avoua t-elle.

- Sungmin oppa? Sungmin comme celui des Super Junior? S'exclama en souriant Jan Di.

- Ne. Acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Attends, attends. Fit Jae Kyung en secouant sa tête. Tu connais un membre des Super Junior? S'écria Jae Kyung tellement fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, dont les personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer qui sourirent en entendant cette nouvelle.

- Ne, je voulais juste lui demander quelque chose donc n'en faite pas tout un plat. Leur demanda t-elle.

- Ga Eul-sshi, tu es toujours en contacte avec eux? Lui demande inquiet Woo Bin.

- Ne. Excusez-moi. Dit-elle en entendant son téléphone sonner. Oppa?

- Ga Eul ya, je crois qu'il recrute de nouveaux chorégraphes à l'agence. Tu devrais accepter. Lui apprit Sungmin.

- Vraiment? Chorégraphe? Mais je croyais que c'était les groupes qui faisaient leur propres chorégraphies? Demanda t-elle après s'être éloignée un peu de la table loin des oreilles de ses amis.

- Ne, mais comme tu le sais, parfois les groupes choisissent des chorégraphes extérieurs et je crois qu'à cause de ça, beaucoup ont quitté l'agence donc ils recrutent. Lui dit-il.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda t-elle rassurée. J'ai entendu dire que votre tournée en Chine s'était bien passée.

- Ne. On ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Peut-être d'ici un mois ou deux. Tu sera la première au courant de notre arrivée. Je sais qu'une certaine personne te manque. Plaisanta Sungmin.

- Ne. Tu ne leur en pas parler de ça, je veux dire de mon entretien? Demanda t-elle anxieuse.

- Aniyo. De toute façon, quand tu m'a appelé j'étais seul avec Siwon. D'ailleurs, il paraitrait que tu ai rencontré sa mère dans l'avion. Se rappela soudain Sungmin.

- Hé? S'exclama surprise Ga Eul.

- Oui, Madame Cho, et bien c'est la mère de Siwon. Répondit-il.

- Vraiment? S'écria t-elle abasourdie. Mais comment est-ce que Siwon sait que je l'ai rencontré?

- Depuis un mois, sa mère n'arrête pas de lui parler d'une jeune femme qu'elle a rencontré dans l'avion et qui serait parfaite pour un mariage arrangé. Dit-il avant de rigoler.

- Un mariage arrangé? S'étrangla Ga Eul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui raconte? Fit Siwon en fond.

- Passe le moi. Ordonna Ga Eul à Sungmin qui était encore en train de rire.

- Ga Eul-sshi, ne crois pas ce qu'il dit. S'expliqua immédiatement Siwon. Ma mère n'a jamais parlé de mariage, je te le promet.

- J'espère. Se détendit-elle un peu. Bon, à bientôt. Et sur ce, elle raccrocha.

- ça va? S'inquiéta Jan Di en voyant son amie revenir vers eux.

- Ne. J'aime pas les blagues de garçons. Laissa t-elle sortir, à la surprise des trois autres. »


	9. Espionnage improvisé

Le lendemain du mariage de Yi Jung, Ga Eul se rendit donc au rendez-vous que lui avait proposé le président de SM Entertainment. Un peu anxieuse pour cet entretien, la jeune femme se détendit vite quand elle se rendit compte que ce que lui avait dit Sungmin la veille se révéla exacte. Le président lui demanda ce qu'elle en pensait et Ga Eul bien évidemment fut ravie de cette offre. La jeune femme prit tout de même le temps de lire son contrat avant de la signer, le souvenir de sa discussion à propos du droit de sortir ou non avec quelqu'un lui revint en tête. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouvé cette clause dans son contrat. Quand elle demanda au président ce que cela signifiait, il lui expliqua que seuls les chanteurs ou acteurs avaient cette clause. Soulagée, elle signa. Durant l'entretien, le président lui demanda si elle connaissait les Super Junior, ce à quoi elle acquiesça, il s'en trouva content. Il lui avoua qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit la veille au mariage et lui apprit qu'elle serait désormais la chorégraphe des Super Junior mais aussi d'un nouveau groupe, les SNSD. Même si Ga Eul étonnée, elle ne le laissa pas paraître et accepta. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva devant l'une des salles de danse de l'agence. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre les cris de filles et leurs rires. Nerveuse, Ga Eul poussa la porte et les rires s'arrêtèrent. L'une des plus grandes vint se présenter la première suivit des autres. Dès les premières minutes, les filles du groupe commencèrent à apprécier leur nouvelle chorégraphe.

À la fin de la journée, Ga Eul rejoignit le F4 à l'endroit habituel.

« - Unni! S'écria aussitôt Min Ha en voyant Ga Eul entrer.

- Min Ha! Dit-elle en lui souriant. Vous n'êtes pas partis en voyage de noce?

-Aniyo. Yi Jung a une exposition à préparer. Dit-elle un peu déçue en regardant son mari.

- Très occupé à ce que je vois. Constata Ga Eul en regardant Yi Jung joué au billard avec Woo Bin tout en s'écroulant dans le fauteuil.

- Alors comment s'est passé ton entretien? Demanda Jae Kyung qui vint les rejoindre avec Jan Di.

- Tu passais un entretien? S'étonna Min Ha en servant un verre aux autres filles.

- Ne. Au fait, Min Ha, tu connais Madame Cho? Se rappela Ga Eul en se redressant brusquement.

- Ne, c'est une tante de ma mère. Confirma la femme de Yi Jung. Pourquoi? Tu l'a rencontré? Elle est sympa, non? Je l'ai toujours adoré.

- Ne. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je la voyais. Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui fit sursauter ses amies qui commençaient à la regarder bizarrement.

- Ga Eul ya, ça va? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? S'inquiéta Jan Di en partageant un regard d'incompréhension avec les deux autres filles.

- Aniyo. Je viens seulement de me rendre compte à quel point le monde pouvait être petit. Leur dit-elle plus calme. J'ai rencontré Madame Cho dans l'avion le mois dernier. Elle est celle qui m'a demandé un autographe. Continua Ga Eul en se tournant vers Jae Kyung qui voyait de qui elle parlait. Et je crois qu'elle a une fille et un fils, non?

- Ne. Mais comment le sais-tu? S'exclama abasourdie Min Ha.

- Je connais son fils, c'est l'un de mes amis. Révéla Ga Eul avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les toilettes.

- Attends! S'écrièrent en choeur les trois filles, ce qui fit retourner le F4.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez? S'étonna Woo Bin en voyant les visages abasourdis des jeunes femmes.

- Ya! Jan Di! Cria Jun Pyo pour faire réagir sa femme.

- Où est passée Ga Eul-sshi? Intervint Ji Hoo en cherchant des yeux son amie.

- Elle est partie aux toilettes. Lui répondit Jae Kyung.

- He! Min Ha, qui est le fils de ta tante? Se reprit Jae Kyung.

- Cho Siwon, tu sais celui qui fait parti des Super Junior. Répondit la jeune femme simplement.

- Super Junior? S'exclama Jan Di en comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait. Ga Eul!!!! cria alors celle-ci en se dirigeant furieusement vers les toilettes, sous les regards abasourdis des garçons et des filles.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda alors Woo Bin.

- Je sais pas, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça c'est envers Ga Eul, c'est quand cette dernière a compris qu'elle aimait...rétorqua Jun Pyo en désignant Yi Jung du doigt sans que personne d'autre ne le remarque.

- Tu crois que Ga Eul.... commença Woo Bin, mais le jeune homme comprit exactement la même chose que Jan DI et lui aussi se précipita vers les toilettes, laissant les cinq autres dans une totale incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Avoua Jun Pyo.

Pendant ce temps là dans les toilettes, Ga Eul ne comprenait pas la présence de Jan Di et encore moins celle de Woo Bin. Ces deux derniers essayaient de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur une autre peine de coeur éventuelle si jamais elle tombait amoureuse de l'un des Super Junior. La jeune femme déjà fatiguée, fut prise d'un mal de tête qui empirait de plus en plus avec les remontrances que ses deux amis lui lançaient.

- Vous vous trompez complètement. Essaya t-elle de dire mais elle fut coupée par Jan DI.

- Vraiment? Regarde, tu essaye de te montrer forte alors que tout le monde sait que tu aime encore Yi Jung Sunbae. Lui dit Jan DI.

- Tu n'y es pas... essaya de lui faire comprendre Ga Eul.

- Tu as eu tellement mal, que tu t'es enfermée dans la danse et c'est bien, mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi forte. Alors ne te jette pas dans les bras de l'un de ces playboys de Super Junior rien que pour oublier Yi Jung Sunbae. Lui conseilla Jan Di en voulant prendre son amie dans ses.

- Jan Di ya! S'énerva alors Ga Eul en se reculant de l'étreinte de son amie. Tu ne sais rien. Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire? Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sunbae depuis cinq ans! Dit-elle en reprenant son calme.

- Ga Eul-sshi, tu peux nous le dire, on ne dira rien, juré. Essaya de l'amadouer Woo Bin avec un sourire.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai mal à la tête. Dit-elle en sortant des toilettes avec les deux autres qui la suivirent dans la pièce où les attendaient le reste du groupe.

- Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Jan Di , on y va? Leur demanda Jun Pyo en se levant à l'apparition de sa femme.

- Aniyo. Refusa Ga Eul en prenant ses affaires. J'y vais en première. A plus tard. Dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda soudain intriguée Jae Kyung en se tournant vers Jan Di. »

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très chargées pour Ga Eul qui s'investissait complètement dans son travail. Les filles de SNSD la considéraient comme l'une des leurs et une profonde amitié de même qu'un profond respect les lièrent. Le président de SM Entertainment ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la nouvelle chorégraphe qui s'était désormais fait un nom dans le milieu artistique. Alors qu'elle travaillait sur une chorégraphie des SNSD, elle reçut un appel de Lee Jisun qui l'invitait à une soirée qu'elle organisait. Ga Eul fut ravie de pouvoir y participer et de revoir son ancien professeur.

À la soirée, Ga Eul fut présentée à tous les gens importants du milieu artistique par Lee Jisun. Cette dernière profita d'un moment pour discuter avec sa meilleure élève.

« - Alors Ga Eul, comment était ces années avec la Compagnie? Demanda t-elle enjouée et fière de sa petite protégée.

- Seosong-nim. Commença Ga Eul. C'était génial. La foule, le public, les ovations. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ça. Dit-elle les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Jisun. Je crois que tu as déjà trouvé ta voie, mais que tu ne le sais pas encore. Lui dit-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

- Comment ça? Bien sur que le ballet est ma vraie vocation. Je crois que sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu arriver là où j'en suis. La remercia émue Ga Eul.

- Bien sur que si! S'exclama t-elle. Avec le talent que tu as cela aurait été une honte si tu n'avais pas continué dans ce domaine. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je crois que tu es devenue assez célèbre ces dernières semaines en tant que chorégraphe.

- Ne. Mais pour tout vous dire, si je fais ça, c'est en attendant que la Compagnie de Séoul ou une autre me contacte. Avoua tout bas Ga Eul.

- Ga Eul. Commença Jisun en lui prenant les épaules. Je suis passé voir l'une de tes répétitions. Tu es née pour être une excellente chorégraphe. Bien sûr, travailler au sein d'une compagnie de ballet est le rêve de tous danseurs. Mais n'oublie jamais que le ballet n'est qu'un court moment dans la vie d'une danseuse. Lui confia la professeur.

- Seosong-nim. Souffla Ga Eul perdue.

- Tu repensera à ça plus tard, maintenant il y a d'autres personnes que je souhaiterais te faire rencontrer. Conclut Jisun avant d'entrainer la jeune femme vers un groupe de femmes. »

Le lendemain de cette soirée, Ga Eul reçut l'appel de Sungmin lui donnant rendez-vous à l'aéroport pour le surlendemain.

Deux jours plus tard, après la séance de danse avec les SNSD, Ga Eul rentra chez elle et se changea, impatiente de retrouver ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis 4ans. Alors qu'elle quittait son immeuble et attendait que le taxi se gare, elle ne remarqua pas la limousine stationner quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Ya! Où elle va? S'exclama soudain Jun Pyo en s'apercevant que Ga Eul ne venait pas vers eux.

- De qui? Demanda intéressée Jan Di en regardant du même côté que son mari

- Tu es sure de lui avoir dit qu'on venait la chercher? Lui demanda alors Woo Bin.

- Ne. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est encore en colère contre nous? Se rappela soudain Jan Di en s'adressant au gangster.

- Aniyo. Même si on ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques semaines, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle nous en veux encore. La rassura Woo Bin en souriant.

- Suivez le taxi. Ordonna Jun Pyo à son chauffeur.

- Mais on ne va pas la suivre quand même? S'offusqua Min Ha en lançant des regards aux autres qui hochèrent tous de la tête.

- Quand l'un des notre nous ignore, notre ultime solution, est de le suivre. Or comme Ga Eul nous ignore, on va la suivre. Lui rétorqua Jun Pyo avec un sourire maléfique sur le visage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon d'après ses amis.

- Et si elle avait simplement un rendez-vous autre que le F4? Leur demanda innocemment Min Ha.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose? La questionna Jae Kyung impatiente.

- Aniyo. Mais elle doit avoir d'autre amis, non? Redemanda la femme de Yi Jung.

- Qui voudrait avoir d'autre amis alors qu'elle est la petite soeur du F4? Lui rappela énervé Jun Pyo. »

Cette question laissée en suspens par Jun Pyo trotta dans la tête de tout le monde présent dans la limousine durant le trajet. Le F4 n'ayant pas jeté une seule fois un regard sur la route qu'il empruntait, fut étonné de se trouver devant l'aéroport.

« - Elle ne va quand même pas quitter le pays sans nous dire au revoir? S'exclama Jae Kyung qui commençait à regretter d'être venue.

- Aniyo, elle n'avait pas de bagages, peut-être qu'elle est juste venu chercher sa famille. La reconforta Woo Bin en lui prenant la main.

- Elle a de la famille à l'étranger? S'étonna Jun Pyo en s'adressant à sa femme.

- Aniyo. Ses parents sont juste dans le sud du pays, pourquoi? Lui rétorqua t-elle.

- Pourquoi elle se dirige vers les entrées destinées aux arrivées de l'étranger? Demanda alors Jun Pyo en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui pénétrait dans l'aéroport du côté des arrivées de l'étranger.

- Allons-y! S'exclama Woo Bin qui n'en pouvait plus de cette attente.

- Si elle nous voit, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Leur demanda Min Ha réticente à les suivre.

- Si tu veux tu peux rester dans la voiture. Lui proposa Yi Jung, ce qu'elle accepta.

- Surtout essayez de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Conseilla Ji Hoo à Jun Pyo et Jan Di se rappelant de la façon dont ils avaient espionner Ga Eul et Yi Jung. »

Le petit groupe se faufila sans trop d'encombres dans l'aéroport. Pour le moment, personne ne les avait reconnu et Ga Eul devait être totalement dans les nuages pour ne pas les remarquer.

En effet, la jeune femme essayait de se calmer, tellement elle était excitée à l'idée de revoir ses amis, son oppa et surtout Han Geng. Dès qu'elle se mettait à penser à lui, son coeur s'affolait. Elle essaya de se souvenir quand elle avait ressenti ça pour la dernière fois, mais aucuns moments avec Yi Jung ne lui rappela ce sentiment. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et vérifia sa tenue, puis soudain elle se rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le F4. A toute vitesse elle chercha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jan Di. La jeune femme ne s'aperçut même pas que la même sonnerie que son amie retentissait à quelques mètres d'elle.

« - Allo, Jan Di? Demanda Ga Eul. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. S'excusa Ga Eul en continuant d'avancer et de regarder les panneaux d'affichage.

- Ga Eul ya? Quelque chose t'es arrivé? Mentit son amie en la suivant avec les autres qui écoutaient et observaient la conversation.

- Aniyo, mais je suis à l'aéroport pour récupérer.... de la famille. Ma cousine et ses parents viennent passer quelques jours à Séoul donc je suis venu les accueillir. Mentit à son tour Ga Eul.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Jan DI en se rappelant que Ga Eul n'avait pas de cousin.

- Ne. Je dois te laisser, ils arrivent. Je m'excuse auprès des autres. Bye. Raccrocha t-elle au nez de son amie.

- Elle vient de me raccrocher au nez. Murmura Jan Di aux autres.

- Regarde, elle se dirige vers la porte 5. C'est quelle destination? Demanda Woo Bin en pointant le panneaux.

- La Chine. Répondit Ji Hoo intrigué cette fois.

- Qui connait-elle qui vient de Chine? S'interrogea Jun Pyo.

- Suivons là et on le saura. Proposa Yi Jung. »

Le petit groupe suivit donc Ga Eul jusqu'à la porte 5 où peu de monde attendait. La jeune femme s'installa dans l'un des sièges et patienta pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant que les passagers ne débarquent. Durant une heure, elle observa les passagers qui passaient devant elle, mais ne se leva pas. Les « espions » étaient fatigués d'attendre et se demandaient qui elle pouvait bien attendre avec une telle patience. Mais quand elle se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils tournèrent tous la tête d'un même ensemble et restèrent figés.

Ga Eul attendait depuis plus d'une heure qu'ils arrivent. Elle commençait à perdre patience, mais quand elle vit les 12 garçons rires, elle se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres et courut dans leur direction.

« - Ya Ga Eul ya!!!!! S'exclamèrent ensemble les Super Junior en la prenant dans leur bras en même temps. Si on avait su qu'on aurait un tel accueil, on serait sorti plus vite! Plaisanta Sungmin en la faisant tourner dans ses bras en rigolant.

- Oppa! S'exclama t-elle de joie, tellement heureuse de les revoir. Si j'avais su que vous mettriez autant de temps, j'aurais apporter mon oreiller. Lui retourna la plaisanterie en les regardant un par un.

- Sache Ga Eul, que si nous étions sorti plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas pu nous voir de si près. Lui répondit en souriant Dong Hae en faisant un calin.

- Je crois que c'est la pire excuse que j'ai entendu! Tout ça pour pouvoir draguer les hôtesses je suis sure! Les taquina t-elle en rigolant tout en leur faisant un par un des calins.

- He! Comment peut-tu parler comme ça à tes hyung? S'exclama faussement vexé Sungmin en l'entrainant avec eux pour quitter l'aéroport.

- Comment était la Chine? Demanda impatiente Ga Eul avant de rire d'une blague de Hee Chul.

Ga Eul quitta donc l'aéroport en compagnie des Super Junior sans s'apercevoir que ses amis étaient toujours cachés et qu'ils l'observaient. Quand la jeune femme fut définitivement hors de leur vue, ils reprirent le chemin de la limousine, personne ne prononçant un mot. Min Ha attendit patiemment dans la limousine le retour des autres. Quand ils revinrent, elle n'osa pas prononcer la question qui lui mordait les lèvres. Le diner prévu ce soir-là fut annulé et chacun regagna sa maison en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.


	10. Musiques et baiser

Jan Di faisait les cent pas depuis une demi-heure, son téléphone dans sa main droite et une photo d'elle et Ga Eul dans sa main gauche. La jeune femme poussa son vingtième soupir, ce qui fit lever Jun Pyo d'un bond. Le jeune homme vint se planter devant sa femme, un air sérieux sur le visage. Les 3 autres F4 le regardèrent faire surpris.

« - Ya Jan Di! S'écria Jun Pyo en face de sa femme avant de la tenir par les deux épaules pour qu'elle s'arrête.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle nerveuse.

- Arrête de faire les cent pas et de soupirer. Si tu veux tellement l'appeler, fais-le mais arrête de tourner en rond, ça me donne mal à la tête. Lui fit comprendre le leader énervé.

- Tu ne l'a toujours pas appelé depuis l'aéroport? S'étonna Woo Bin.

- Aniyo. Répondit Jan Di en secouant la tête.

- ça fait plus de deux semaines. Lui rappela Ji Hoo. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va penser que tu lui fais la tête?

- Aniyo. Et puis, elle doit être occupée. Je vais attendre. Affirma la jeune femme en essayant de se convaincre elle-même de ses paroles.

- Donne moi ton téléphone. Lui ordonna son mari mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et lui arracha des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'écria avec horreur sa femme qui le voyait composer le numéro de Ga Eul.

- Le premier pas. Lui dit-il en tendant le téléphone et en repartant s'asseoir un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Jan Di s'éloigna donc des garçons une fois en communication avec sa meilleure amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis ces quinze derniers jours. Le F4 lui demanda si Ga Eul allait venir pour l'anniversaire de Ji Hoo qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. La femme de Jun Pyo lui confirma sa venue, ce qui réjouit le F4.

De son côté, Ga Eul venait de raccrocher avec Jan Di et se préparait à entrer dans la salle de répétition. La jeune femme venait de finir de travailler sur la nouvelle chorégraphie destinée aux SNSD. Elle alluma donc la salle, se dirigea vers la chaîne hifi, appuya sur le bouton et se mit en place pour danser. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle repensa au dernier ballet qu'elle avait dansé. Prise de nostalgie, elle changea le cd et le remplaça par celui du Lac des Cygnes. Ga Eul se plaça au centre de la salle, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique qui s'élevait.

Han Deng se trouvant dans les locaux de la maison de disque, voulut aller se détendre en dansant. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de répétition qui il le savait devait se trouver libre à ce moment-là. Arrivé à l'angle du couloir qui le menait vers les vestiaires, la musique du Lac des Cygnes retentit. Étonné de l'entendre dans un lieu où la pop domine, il se laissa mener par la mélodie. Le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte que la musique provenait de la salle de danse. Il poussa donc la porte pour voir qui dansait et il fut surpris d'y voir Ga Eul, dansant les yeux fermés le ballet du Lac des Cygnes, à la perfection. Han Deng alla donc s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle et il passa l'heure suivante à la contempler.

Quand le cd fut fini, Ga Eul ouvrit lentement les yeux puis soudain sans qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué, Han Deng posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« - Ya!!!S'écria t-elle en essayant de le frapper sans savoir qui c'était.

-Ga Eul ya, c'est moi, Han Deng. Lui fit le jeune homme en évitant le coup.

- Hé? S'étonna la jeune femme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu... demanda t-elle mais s'arrêta en comprenant qu'il venait de la voir danser.

- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas du rester. S'excusa t-il en souriant doucement.

- Aniyo. Dit-elle en souriant à son tour. Mais que fais-tu là? Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas venir avant une semaine? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers ses affaires.

- Ne. Mais le président voulait me voir. Lui répondit-il en la suivant hors de la salle. Tu veux que je te ramène? Se proposa t-il en désignant l'ascenseur qui menait au parking.

- Hum... merci. Fit-elle en rougissant.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aussi bien danser le Lac des Cygnes. Fit Han Deng une fois dans la voiture.

- Merci. J'avais soudain envie de danser et le Lac est venu tout de suite. Acquiesça Ga Eul en souriant nostalgique.

- Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui t'avais poussé à reprendre la danse. Lança le jeune homme sérieux en la dévisageant un instant, il remarqua un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux qui repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Comment ça? Demanda t-elle.

- Et bien, tu nous as raconté, un jour comment tu avais eu de la chance de reprendre les cours de Lee Jisun. Et je me souviens qu'à un moment, quand on parlait de nos contrats, tu avais mis plein de passion à nous expliquer l'importance d'aimer et de trouver notre âme soeur. Lui rétorqua le jeune homme en repensant à ce moment où il avait vu la jeune femme passionnée dans ses propos.

- T u t'en rappelle? S'étonna Ga Eul en se tournant vers lui en rougissant.

- Ne. Je me suis posé la question si tu avais déjà abandonné ton âme soeur. Lui répondit-il en la regardant alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu.

- Non. Enfin u début je l'ai cru, que c'était mon âme soeur. Mais grâce à lui, j'ai repris la danse, et découvert qu'en fait il avait simplement été mon premier amour. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais un premier amour ne s'oublie jamais. Alors qui te dis qu'il n'était pas ton âme soeur? Demanda t-il en lui renvoyant son regard.

- Je le sais. Mon coeur ne battait pas aussi violemment quand j'étais avec lui. Fit-elle en rougissant quand elle comprit qu'elle était en train de lui dire se qu'elle ressentait.

- Battait? Redemanda le jeune homme en insistant bien sur le mot.

- Ne. Affirma Ga Eul en détournant la tête pour reporter son regard au-dehors.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, Han Deng conduisit. Durant ce temps là, un silence gênant s'était installé. Ga Eul se maudissait intérieurement de s'être allé dans ses propos et le jeune homme essayait de trouver un moyen pour exprimer ses sentiments envers la jeune femme maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'elle n'était avec personne. La voiture se gara sur le bas côté, le jeune homme descendit et alla ouvrir la porte à sa passagère. Alors qu'elle allait poser le pied par terre, Ga Eul trébucha à l'intérieur de la voiture et vint se coller à Han Deng qui réussit à la rattraper par la taille. Les visages des deux jeunes gens étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, espace que franchit Ga Eul en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Han Deng qui au contraire de s'éloigner, se rapprocha un peu plus. Le petit baiser du départ se transforma en long et passionné baiser, qui laissa Ga Eul à bout de souffle après cette étreinte.

- Ga Eul-sshi... souffla t-il en reprenant son souffle en la regardant rougir.

- Han Deng-sshi. Dit-elle en souriant. Désolée, je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit, je suis vraiment désolée. S'excusa la jeune femme en s'écartant de lui et en le laissant seul sur le trottoir alors qu'elle entrait dans son immeuble.

- Ga Eul ya, ne soit pas désolée, parce que j'en avais envie aussi. Murmura t-il avant de remonter dans la voiture. »

Si les deux jeunes gens étaient sous le choc du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il en était de même pour le photographe qui avait prit en chasse Han Deng. Ce photographe était à la recherche depuis quelques jours déjà d'un scoop concernant les Super Junior avant la sortie de leur nouvel album coréen. Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'en suivant le plus timide du groupe, il allait avoir un scoop énorme, il ne l'aurait pas cru, car avoir Han Deng embrassant une jeune femme dans la rue vers 10 h du soir, était certainement le scoop et l'intrigue la plus intéressante vis à vis du groupe. Le photographe regarda donc encore une fois les photos qu'il venait de prendre et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir mis de flash car le visage de la femme était flou ou alors on ne le voyait pas. Il leva la tête pour voir où il se trouvait et nota le nom ainsi que le numéro de l'immeuble dans lequel était entré la femme.

Dong Hae et Hee Chul se trouvaient dehors devant leur maison en train de jouer au foot quand ils virent Han Deng arriver. Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers leur ami qui descendait. Ce dernier ne les remarqua pas et toujours en pensant au baiser qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ga Eul, dépassa les deux garçons, se dirigea vers la porte. Intrigués de le voir ainsi, Dong Hae et Hee Chul se précipitèrent dans la maison.

« - Ya! Han Deng ya! S'écria Dong Hae en lui courant après alors qu'il allait droit vers sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Demanda alors SiWon en entrant à son tour dans le salon après avoir été dépassé par Han Deng.

- Je sais pas. Lui répondit Hee Chul intrigué.

- Il a du lui arriver quelque chose sur le chemin du retour ou peut-être à la maison de disque. Tenta de comprendre Dong Hae alors que les autres membres venaient petit à petit se réunir dans le salon.

- Où est Han Deng? S'étonna Shin Dong en regardant autour de lui pour le trouver.

- Dans sa chambre peut-être. Suggéra Lee Teuk.

- Aniyo, je viens de le voir se diriger vers la salle de répétition. Le contredit Kang In.

- la salle de répétition? S'étonnèrent Siwon, KiBum et Ye Sung.

- Ne. Affirma KanIn. J'étais étonné, parce que ça fait un petit moment qu'il n'y était pas entré.

- Je vais voir. Se proposa Sungmin qui comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Je viens avec toi. Le reprit SiWon.

- On y va tous! Continua Hee Chul.

Les 12 garçons allèrent dont dans la salle de répétition où ils trouvèrent un Han Deng en face du piano en train de composer une nouvelle chanson. Les garçons étaient bouche bée de voir leur ami de nouveau en train de jouer. Cela faisait quelques temps que ce dernier n'avait pas posé un doigt sur un piano et ce brusque changement les intriguait. Dong Hae leur fit comprendre sans faire de bruit qu'ils devaient le laisser seul. Ils repartirent alors aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils le laissèrent dans la salle, ne le dérangeant pas quand il fut l'heure de manger ou quand leur manager vint les voir pour leur parler du nouvel album. Le manager était sur le point de partir quand Han Deng sortit de la salle, une feuille à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Les autres le virent se diriger vers le manager et lui remettre la feuille. Une fois le manager partit, tous les visages observèrent Han Deng, qui souriait et paraissait serein.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Voulut savoit KangIn.

- Vous verrez demain. Lui dit-il en se servant dans le frigo.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir? Demanda directement Sungmin incapable de rester dans l'inquiétude plus longtemps.

- Tu as eu des problèmes avec le Président? Continua Hee Chul. Parce que si tu veux, on va lui parler.

- Aniyo. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le président. Leur assura Han Deng. C'est juste...mais il fut coupé par le téléphone de Sungmin.

- Excuse-moi. Dit-il en répondant. Ya Ga Eul ya, comment vas-tu? Demanda t-il en souriant.

- Passe la moi. Lui ordonna Lee Teuk. Je dois lui parler d'un truc.

- Tu me la passera après? Demanda Siwon en faisant ses yeux de cocker.

- Quoi? Non, c'est les autres qui me demandent s'ils peuvent te parler. Ne. Je sais. Dit-il en rigolant. Rien. Demain? Ne. Bye. Finit Sungmin avant de raccrocher et de se retrouver devant des visages furieux.

- T u as raccroché! S'offusqua Kyu Hyun. On voulait lui parler.

- Vous pourrez, on la voit demain. Leur rappela Sungmin avant de rapporter son attention vers Han Deng mais remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Où est passé Han Deng?

- Il doit être reparti dans sa chambre. Il est vraiment étrange ce soir. Confirma Eun Hyuk. »

Quand Ga Eul se leva le lendemain matin, le souvenir du baiser de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle sentit le rouge sur son visage. Elle essaya de se calmer, de respirer et de ne plus repenser à ce baiser. Durant les séances matinales avec le groupe f(x), elle n'eut aucuns problèmes à danser et à se concentrer sur son travail. La jeune femme venait de se changer et se préparait à aller déjeuner quand elle eut la surprise de voir ses « hyungs » l'attendre devant la salle de danse.

« - Alors prête pour aller déjeuner? Lui demanda Ryeo Wook aussitôt qu'elle fut sortit.

- Oppa! S'exclama t-elle de surprise puis sourit. Je pensais pas que vous viendrez tous. Fit-elle étonnée de tous les voir y compris Han Deng, qui l'évitait du regard tout comme elle le fit de son côté.

- Bien sur! S'offusqua Kyu Hyun. Nous aussi on voulait te voir!

- Et puis comme on est venu pour enregistrer nos chansons, on ne pouvait pas passer le déjeuner sans toi. Ajouta Kang In en lui offrant son sourire charmeur.

- Oppa! S'exclama t-elle en rougissant ce qui fit rire les autres sauf Han Deng qui était jaloux.

- Quoi? S'exclama t-il en rigolant.

- Alors vous êtes ici pour enregistrer? Je pourrais venir vous voir? Demanda t-elle en essayant de ne pas regarder Han Deng, ce que remarqua Sungmin.

- Ne. Han Deng a écrit une nouvelle chanson et le manager l'a trouve excellente, alors on doit l'enregistrer pour le nouvel album.

- Vraiment? Murmura t-elle repensant au baiser de la veille.

- Ne. Il l'a écrite hier soir. Il était bizarre en revenant du rendez-vous avec le président. Tu ne l'a pas remarqué? Lui demanda soudain Lee Teuk en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée de marcher à la question.

- Ga Eul ya! S'écria KiBum. Qu'est-ce que tu as? S'inquiéta t-il ce qui fit stopper tout le monde.

- He? Demanda t-elle en les regardant comme si c'était la première fois. Ah! Pardon. J'étais ailleurs. Dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu? S'amusa Ye Sung.

- Pour rien. Se défendit-elle en les dépassant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attends nous! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. »

Le déjeuner se déroula sans incident. Ga Eul avait durant tout le repas la scène du baiser qui se jouait en boucle dans sa tête, de même que Han Deng. Sungmin qui avait remarqué le léger malaise entre les deux se posait pas mal de questions. Il passa le repas à les dévisager et à comprendre telle ou telle réaction de leur part. Quand ils revinrent à la maison de disque, les garçons amenèrent avec eux Ga Eul, pour qu'elle écoute la nouvelle chanson de Han Deng. Le producteur, le manager ainsi que le président l'autorisèrent à rester lors de l'enregistrement. Ce dernier fut abasourdi par la complicité qu'il y avait entre la chorégraphe et le groupe. Il se demandait comment la jeune femme avait réussit à devenir amie avec des stars et surtout à garder cette amitié loin des journalistes. Le président commençait à beaucoup apprécier et estimer la jeune chorégraphe, non seulement pour la qualité de son travail mais aussi pour la complicité et le respect qu'elle établissait avec les artistes. Donc quand il comprit que Ga Eul connaissait les Super Junior depuis pas mal d'années maintenant, son estime grandit. Les garçons s'installèrent derrière les micro, parcoururent des yeux les feuilles et furent étonnés de voir que Han Deng avait écrit une superbe chanson d'amour. Ce dernier se mit au piano et commença à jouer pour leur faire voir où ils devaient commencer et par qui. Au bout d'une demi-heure à savoir qui faisait quoi, l'enregistrement commença. Le producteur leur fit signe que ça enregistrait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écouter la chanson, son téléphone vibra, elle regarda qui l'appelait et donc sortit pour répondre. À l'autre bout du fil, Ji Hoo lui demandait si elle était à son travail, ce qu'elle répondit par l'affirmative. La jeune femme intriguée de cette question, décida d'aller voir dans le hall de la maison de disque pour vérifier s'il ne si trouvait pas. Ce qui aurait pu la surprendre quelques années auparavant, lui semblait tout à fait normal maintenant. Devant elle, assis sur l'une des banquettes rouges du hall, se tenait Ji Hoo. Quand il la vit arriver, il raccrocha et alla à sa rencontre.

« - Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle surprise mais heureuse de le voir. Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui hésitant à s'approcher plus.

- Ga Eul-sshi, est-ce que je te fais si peur que ça? Demanda t-il doucement en voyant son hésitation.

- Aniyo, mais … fit-elle en rougissant.

- Allez, viens! Dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui surprit Ga Eul et en même temps le jeune homme qui n'était pas aussi démonstratif d'habitude.

- Sunbae! Souffla t-elle, j'étouffe.

- Oh, pardon. Répondit-il en mettant fin à l'étreinte. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Expliqua t-il lui aussi en rougissant. Mais c'est bizarre comment tu m'a manqué. Avoua t-il sérieusement.

- Sunbae. Toi aussi, ainsi que les autres bien sûr. Affirma Ga Eul en lui souriant. Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas au centre ou à l'hôpital? Demanda t-elle en l'entrainant vers les banquettes où ils s'assirent.

- Aniyo. D'ailleurs, si je suis ici, c'est pour te demander une faveur. Répondit-il en la regardant.

- Une faveur? S'étonna Ga Eul puis elle se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Le fait que l'un des F4, me demande, à moi une simple fille de statut social inférieur au vôtre de l'aide. Dit-elle sans s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

- Et bien crois-le ou non, mais ton avis ainsi que celui de Jan Di est très important pour le F4. Lui révéla t-il avant de faire un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui le regardait.

- Sunbae! Je plaisantais. Bien sur que je vais t'aider! Combien de fois m'as-tu aidé ainsi que ton grand-père. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Est-ce que tu serais libre deux ou trois fois par semaine pour donner quelques cours de danse au centre?

- Bien sur. Je vais en parler avec le président d'ici et voir si c'est possible.

- Merci. Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- De rien. Sunbae? Demanda t-elle en se rappelant de quelque chose.

- Hum?

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver la partition que tu recherchais il y a trois ans?

- Celle de Beethoven? Aniyo. Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi?

- Rien. Rétorqua t-elle un petit sourire en coin. Excuse moi, je reviens dans quelques instants. S'excusa t-elle auprès de son ami pour se diriger vers le président qui venait de sortir de la salle d'enregistrement, suivit du producteur, manager et puis du groupe. Président! Fit Ga Eul assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Ya Ga Eul ya! Où étais-tu? Lui répondit Lee Teuk en coupant la parole au président.

- Ga Eul-sshi, tu voulais me parler? Fit le président comme si Lee Teuk n'avait pas parlé.

- Ne. Hum, ce serait pour changer mes horaires avec les groupes. Dit-elle d'un coup en souriant gênée.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le manager.

- Hum, excusez-moi, mais c'est que j'ai demandé à Ga Eul-sshi si elle pouvait venir donner quelques cours au Centre d'Art que je dirige. S'interposa Ji Hoo d'un ton posé.

- Yoon Ji Hoo sshi? S'étonna le président. Vous connaissez Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda t-il aussi surpris que les autres en faisant des aller retour de la tête entre la jeune femme et le jeune homme qui souriaient.

- Ne. Confirma Ga Eul. Président, si ce n'est pas possible pour moi de...

- Aniyo! S'écria l'homme devant elle en lui coupant la parole. Bien sur que j'accepte. Viens me voir dans mon bureau demain, on verra ça ensemble. Yoon Ji Hoo-sshi, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dit-il avant de repartir dans son bureau.

- Ga Eul-sshi, je te vois demain, n'est-ce pas? Fit Ji Hoo avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Araso, Sunbae! Lui confirma la jeune femme en le suivant des yeux.

- Ga Eul ya! S'exclama Kang In. Est-ce que tu sors avec lui?

- Hein? Aniyo! Se récria t-elle.

- Alors était-ce lui ton « âme soeur » dont tu nous a parlé il y a quatre ans? Comprit Lee Teuk.

- Aniyo. Répondit-elle gênée en croisant le regard triste de Han Deng. Je... Je .. Vais vous laisser, j'ai une séance avec Jessica. À plus tard. Dit-elle en évitant la question et les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Se demanda alors Dong Hae. Han Deng! Cria t-il en voyant leur ami partir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux? Ils ne se sont pas parlés de tout le repas, bon c'est vrai que Han Deng ne parle pas beaucoup en général mais là. Et Ga Eul n'a pas arrêter d'éviter de répondre à nos questions sur ce Ji Hoo et sur ce qu'elle a fait hier soir. Tenta de comprendre à voix haute Eun Hyuk.

- C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés? Proposa alors KiBum.

- En tout cas, Han Deng a écrit une super chanson. Je suis sur qu'elle va plaire aux fans. Acquiesça Hee Chul. »


	11. Cadeaux d'anniversaire

Le lendemain soir, Ga Eul fut heureuse de retrouver ses amis lors de l'anniversaire de Ji Hoo. Ces derniers lui avaient terriblement manqué et elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu supporter leur absence pendant deux semaines. La soirée d'anniversaire était assez intime, ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui s'attendait à une grande soirée avec les gens les plus importants de Corée. Mais à son grand étonnement quand elle se présenta au rendez-vous, elle remarqua que seulement le F4 ainsi que leurs femmes s'y trouvaient. Jan Di ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci vint les rejoindre à leur table, de même que Jae Kyung. Après les embrassades, le dîner fut servi et à la fin du repas, Ji Hoo reçut l'ordre de Jae Kyung d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

« - Sunbae, celui-ci est de ma part. Fit Jan Di en tendant un petit paquet argenté.

- Jan Di-ya, merci. Répondit le musicien en découvrant un petit tableau le représentant. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais dessiné en cachette.

- Si je l'avais fait, tu m'aurais demandé de te rembourser. Répondit-elle en rigolant à ce moment il y a plus de 5 ans, accompagné de Ji Hoo.

- Ya! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda Jun Pyo un peu jaloux de voir cette complicité.

- Rien! Lui rétorqua Jan Di en s'arrêtant de rire.

- Tiens Sunbae, j'espère que tu ne m'a pas mentit! Le prévint Ga Eul en lui donnant un paquet en forme de tube de taille moyenne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Ga Eul-sshi? Une longue vue? S'étonna Min Ha.

- Beethoven? S'exclama Ji Hoo les yeux grands ouverts. Mais comment? Demanda t-il alors que tout le monde dévisageait la jeune femme qui rougissait.

- Secret. Si je te le dis, je ne pourrais plus te faire de surprise. Répondit-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

- Ga Eul-ya! S'impatienta Woo Bin incrédule devant le cadeau. Même nous, F4 on a pas réussi à lui offrir cette partition!

- Je sais! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme les yeux brillants d'excitation. Mais je ne vous dirais rien.

- Ga Eul-ya, je vois que tu meurs d'envie de nous raconter comment tu as eu cette merveille. Lui fit Ji Hoo avec un grand sourire.

- Puisque vous insistez, commença t-elle. Il y a une semaine, je me baladais dans un vieux quartier de Séoul. J'ai remarqué une petite boutique de musique, j'explique au vendeur ce que je recherche et là, magique, il va dans son arrière boutique et en ressort avec cette partition. Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que les autres la regardaient.

- Tu es sur que c'est une originale? S'étonna incrédule Min Ha.

- Ne. J'ai appelé une connaissance de New York pour l'authentifier et il m'a bien confirmé son authenticité. Mais Sunbae, si tu veux vérifier encore une fois, voilà le numéro. Ajouta la jeune femme en tendant une carte de visite au roi de la soirée.

- Merci Ga Eul-sshi. De toute façon, même si elle n'est pas originale, le fait que tu t'en rappelle c'est déjà beaucoup. J'en connais qui s'arrange pour se rappeler de rien. Dit-il en tournant son regard vers un Jun Pyo qui dévorait son dessert.

- Quoi? Demanda t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Les autres rigolèrent de l'innocence du leader. Le reste de la soirée se passa doucement, discutant des dernières semaines passées, la question qui brulait les lèvres du F4 ne se posa pas, car ce fut Ga Eul elle-même qui leur raconta son absence lors du diner d'il y a quinze jours. Tout d'abord, elle s'excusa pour leur avoir fait faux bond et de leur avoir mentit. Le reste du petit groupe fit semblant d'être étonné. La jeune femme leur expliqua que ce jour-là, elle était allée à l'aéroport pour récupérer des amis qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle considérait comme ses grands frères. Min Ha demanda qui ils étaient et ne fut pas plus surprise d'apprendre que c'était le groupe Super Junior.

- Donc tu as vu Siwon? Rajouta Min Ha intéressée.

- Ne. C'est pour ça que je disais que le monde était petit. Acquiesça Ga Eul. En fait, je leur avais promis de venir les chercher quand ils reviendraient, mais je ne savais pas quand et si je serais capable de venir les chercher. Fit-elle en hochant la tête.

- On avait peur que tu préfère passer du temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec nous. S'exclama Jae Kyung en la prenant dans ses bras par surprise.

- Unnie! Souffla Ga Eul. Je passe autant de temps avec eux qu'avec vous. Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son amie.

- Il reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que je ne reparte à New York et j'ai décidé de passer un maximum de temps avec toi! Affirma Jae Kyung en se séparant de Ga Eul qui lui souriait.

- Tu repars dans combien de temps? S'étonna Jun Pyo. Il faut fêter ça!

- Jun Pyo! S'exclama horrifiée Jan Di alors que les autres riaient. »

Ga Eul traversait le couloir qui la menait à la salle de danse du Centre. La jeune femme sourit en repensant aux années qu'elle avait passé ici, à enseigner aux enfants. Le retour de Ga Eul au Centre fut apprécié par Ji Hoo et son grand-père mais aussi par le président de SM Entertainment qui y voyait le prestige que pouvait amener le fait que l'un de ses employés connaisse un F4. Quand Ga Eul était venue le voir quelques jours plus tôt pour programmer une nouvelle organisation des séances de danse, le patron lui avait dit oui tout de suite. C'est pour cela que Ga Eul pouvait désormais venir enseigner la danse deux fois par semaine au centre. La jeune femme avait donné sa réponse une semaine plus tôt, lors de l'anniversaire de Ji Hoo. Elle avait donné son premier cours hier matin et aujourd'hui, elle avait préparé une surprise pour ses élèves.

Ga Eul entra donc dans la salle de danse, se dirigea vers les vestiaires et quand elle en ressortit, ses élèves l'attendaient. Ils commencèrent donc à danser, pendant presque une heure de pratique, Ga Eul appela les invités surprises de la séance. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuri et Jessica de SNSD vinrent danser avec les enfants. Ces derniers étaient aux anges de voir leurs idoles danser avec eux. A la fin de la séance, Ga Eul, en remerciement de leur venue, offrit aux jeunes femmes un café. Les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient pas encore commencé à boire, que Ji Hoo arriva. Dès que le jeune homme aperçut les deux autres femmes, il s'arrêta net. De son côté, Yuri fut tellement subjuguée par le charme que dégageait le jeune homme qu'elle fit renverser son café.

Jessica et Ga Eul observèrent les deux jeunes gens et comprirent quelque chose. Ga Eul fut la première à prendre la parole et présenta ses invitées à son ami.

« - Sunbae? Demanda alors Ga Eul en secouant légèrement son ami.

- Hum? Répondit-il en revenant lentement sur terre.

- Je disais simplement que si tu veux te joindre à nous pour déjeuner, tu es le bienvenu. Fit-elle en lui souriant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Yuri en clignant des yeux.

- Vraiment. Enfin si Sunbae veux bien. Acquiesça la danseuse.

- Avec plaisir. De toute façon, j'étais sur le point de t'inviter. Affirma t-il en souriant.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Il faut que je range un peu. Confirma Ga Eul en poussant Jessica et Yuri vers la porte, puis se tournant vers Ji Hoo. Joyeux anniversaire! Souffla t-elle pour que lui seul entende.

- Comment ça? S'étonna t-il.

- Yuri, joyeux anniversaire. Répéta t-elle avant de ramasser ce qui trainait pas terre. »

Le jeune homme sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire et la laissa seule dans la salle. Il alla donc rejoindre les deux femmes dans le hall, qui attendaient. Durant les quelques minutes où ils furent seuls, Ji Hoo et Yuri discutèrent de leur musique préférée et furent étonnés de se trouver pleins de points communs.

Woo Bin observait depuis un petit moment Ji Hoo qui était au téléphone en pleine conversation. Celle-ci devait être particulièrement intéressante car cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il discutait. Jamais encore Woo Bin n'avait vu son ami aussi longtemps accroché à son téléphone. Le gangster n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais aussi Jun Pyo et Jan Di. Le leader s'était d'abord demandé si son meilleur ami ne discutait pas avec sa femme mais quand il comprit que Jan Di était aussi étonnée que lui de le voir ainsi, Jun Pyo en déduit que son ami devait être amoureux. En effet, depuis maintenant deux semaines, leur ami était toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un quand le F4 avait décidé de se voir, le plus calme du F4 préférait être absent des réunions du F4 que d'annuler ses rendez-vous. Yi Jung qui savait ce que cela faisait d'être avec la personne que l'on aime et puis un jour tout s'arrête, ne blâma nullement son ami. Woo Bin avait décidé de faire sa petite enquête et il fut étonné de découvrir que lorsqu'il apercevait son ami, Ga Eul était présente d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Ji Hoo raccrocha, le gangster se dirigea vers son ami, décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« - Ya Ji Hoo ya! L'interpella le gangster quand Ji Hoo se leva.

-Hum? S'étonna ce dernier.

- Comment va Ga Eul-sshi ces derniers temps? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot. Continua Woo Bin sans faire attention aux regards de Jun Pyo et Jan DI.

- Ne. Affirma Ji Hoo calmement.

- Ce n'est pas à Ga Eul-sshi à qui tu téléphonais? Demanda le gangster en pointant le téléphone de son ami.

- Aniyo. Répondit-il. Mais si tu veux savoir comment elle va, tu peux l'appeler. Elle doit avoir fini avec sa dernière séance. Ajouta le calme Ji Hoo avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

- Où est-ce qu'il va? Demanda alors Jun Pyo.

- Je vais pas tarder à le découvrir. S'exclama Woo Bin avant de suivre son ami. »

Woo Bin qui avait décidé de suivre Ji Hoo ne fut pas plus surpris de le voir se garer vers le bâtiment de SM Entertainment. Ce qui le surpris le plus, ce fut de voir l'une des filles de SNSD monter dans la voiture.

A cet instant, Ga Eul était en train de se diriger vers la sortie quand elle aperçut Sungmin arriver en face. Le jeune homme l'interpella et lui sourit.

« - Ya, Ga Eul-ya! Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

-Ne. Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant. Que fais-tu là?

- On termine l'enregistrement. Répondit-il en désignant le couloir où se trouvait la salle. Quelque chose me dit que tu as envie de venir écouter. Ajouta t-il en l'entrainant vers la salle d'enregistrement où se trouvait déjà le groupe.

- Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclamèrent les garçons en la voyant entrer.

- Bon, on y retourne. Leur lança le producteur en envoyant la musique de Why I Like You.

Pendant presque une heure, Ga Eul écouta en avant première les chansons de ses amis, qui devant la jeune femme essayaient de rendre le résultat le plus parfait possible, ce que constata le producteur qui les félicita de cette séance. Une fois sortit de la pièce insonorisée, les garçons saluèrent leur amie.

- Bon, maintenant que l'enregistrement est fini, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller fêter ça? Proposa Kang In.

- D'accord! S'exclama Lee Teuk. Ga Eul, tu es invitée à participer à ces réjouissances.

- Okay. Accepta la jeune femme conquise par l'euphorie qui se propageait.

- Dans quel club on va? Se demanda Ye Sung.

- Si on allait dans celui près de la boîte dans le centre ville. Proposa Siwon.

- Okay. Acquiescèrent les autres.

Les Super Junior ainsi que Ga Eul passèrent une grande partie de la soirée dans un bar, à boire et parler. Les garçons racontèrent leurs débuts en Chine, leur tournée tandis que Ga Eul décrivait sa vie de danseuse à New York. Alors qu'ils discutaient des prochaines chorégraphies du groupe, Ga Eul eut une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes et s'absenta quelques instants. Elle avait trouver ça comme excuse pour pouvoir se détendre et reprendre ses esprits. En effet, le fait d'être en face de Han Deng toute la soirée, lui avait rappeler leur dernière rencontre et leur baiser. Ga Eul se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, se regarda un coup dans le miroir et sortit, mais elle buta dans quelque chose, qui n'était autre que Han Deng lui-même.

- Ga Eul-ya... murmura t-il en rougissant. Il faut qu'on parle de la dernière fois...

- Han Deng-sshi. Dit-elle en soufflant. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. S'excusa la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ga Eul-sshi, tu n'étais pas la seule ce soir-là. Lui rappela t-il un sourire sur le visage alors qu'il lui caressait le visage.

- Han Deng-sshi...murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux sous le toucher du jeune homme, quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Ga Eul-sshi, je voudrais vraiment faire ça plu souvent. Avoua t-il en souriant.

- Faire quoi? S'étonna t-elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que les lèvres de son interlocuteur vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut plus intense que le premier, quelques semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme laissa cours à ses envies et approfondie le baiser. Han Deng enlaça Ga Eul de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, sentant son corps contre le sien, Ga Eul enferma les bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

- Ga Eul...Murmura Han Deng après le baiser.

- Je crois que les autres nous attendent. Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui en rougissant, elle voulut s'éloigner mais il lui prit le bras.

- Ga Eul, arrête de t'enfuir. Lui dit-il en la regardant.

- On ne peut pas. Répondit-elle un peu triste. Tu le sais et je le sais. C'est dans le contrat, tu es célèbre, as du succès et je ne voudrais pas que tout ça s'envole à cause de moi. Continua Ga Eul en s'approchant de lui.

- On n'est pas obligé de le dire. Proposa t-il en souriant doucement tout en remettant une de ses mèches.

- Il y aura forcément des fuites. Contra la jeune femme. Des journalistes, photographes. Tes fans. Plaisanta t-elle tristement.

- J'ai quand même envie d'essayer. Depuis le jour où tu es apparu dans cette robe noire après nous avoir montré ta première chorégraphie, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Avoua Han Deng en s'approchant un peu plus près.

- Vraiment? Donc depuis 5 ans tu penses à moi et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis! S'exclama en rigolant Ga Eul.

- Pourquoi ris-tu? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Parce que moi aussi depuis ce jour-là, je pense beaucoup à toi. Avoua t-elle à son tour un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'accord. Je veux bien essayer. Accepta t-elle avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je crois qu'ils nous attendent. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle avec Ga Eul derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps? S'étonna Sungmin en s'adressant à Ga Eul.

- Rien. J'ai rencontré une connaissance et on a discuté. Mentit la jeune femme en souriant discrètement à Han Deng.

- On se disait justement, Ga Eul, que tu devrais apparaître dans l'un de nos clips de cet album. Lâcha Hee Chul en voyant les autres acquiescer.

- Hein? S'exclama t-elle en avalant de travers sa gorgée.

- Ne. Tu fais la chorégraphie et tu danserais. Je ne sais pas encore pour quelle chanson. Continua SiWon.

- Mais il faut d'abord demander au président. Intervint Dong Hae.

- Je suis sur qu'il acceptera. Affirma Ye Sung.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas... essaya de refuser Ga Eul.

- Allez, ça pourrait être sympa. Tu n'aura juste à danser ce que tu aura inventer. Lui rappela Kang In.

- Allez, s'il te plait!!! la supplièrent-ils de leurs yeux de cocker.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas comment refuser. Capitula la jeune femme en rigolant. »


	12. Nouveau couple

Han Deng attendait patiemment que Ga Eul revienne avec les pop-corn et boissons. Quand il la vit arriver, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. La jeune femme prit donc place à ses côtés en serrant contre elle les deux boissons et les deux paquets de pop-corn. Han Deng lui prit des mains ce dont il avait besoin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait beaucoup de monde et fut étonné de ne trouver que quatre personnes en tout dans la salle de cinéma. Il se tourna alors vers Ga Eul qui pouffait de rire.

« - Pourquoi ris-tu? Lui demanda t-il surpris.

- Ton déguisement. Dit-elle avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir des idées aussi stupides. Réussit à dire Ga Eul entre deux respirations.

- Stupides? Sache Ga Eul-yang, que ce déguisement a déjà fait ses preuves et qu'il est l'un des plus célèbres dans le monde du showbiz. Fit Han Deng en prenant un air de diva, ce qui fit rire Ga Eul encore plus. Au fait, pourquoi il n'y a personne? Demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

- Je crois que venir voir un film d'action dès 10h du matin, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de couples. Répondit-elle en rougissant à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Couple? Reprit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

- Hum...ne. Affirma t-elle en lui souriant.

- Donc, si on est un couple, j'ai le droit de faire ça? La questionna t-il après lui avoir prit la main et en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme.

- Ne. Confirma Ga Eul en souriant. Chut, le film va commencer. Dit-elle avant que son voisin ne réponde. »

Durant le film, Han Deng ne lâcha pas la main de Ga Eul, qui petit à petit avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain. Quand le film fut fini, les deux jeunes gens attendirent que la salle soit vide pour sortir à leur tour. En sortant du cinéma, Ga Eul fut stupéfaite de voir que personne n'avait reconnu Han Deng. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché la main de la jeune femme et ils se promenaient maintenant dans les rues de Séoul sans que personne ne remarque l'un des Super Junior.

« - Où veux-tu déjeuner? Lui demanda alors Han Deng après avoir entendu le bruit de l'estomac de Ga Eul.

- Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux. Dit-elle en le regardant.

- Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose de vraiment coréen. Que dirais-tu de kimchi? Proposa le jeune homme en pointant un restaurant.

- D'accord. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu enlève ta barbiche si tu veux pouvoir en manger. Lui rappela t-elle après qu'ils se soient assis à l'une des tables du restaurant.

- Araso. Dit-il en enlevant sa barbiche. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne encore, sinon ils me prendraient pour un fou. Observa Han Deng en désignant de la tête le restaurant vide.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ton déguisement est parfait. Personne ne t'a reconnu. Accepta la jeune femme après que la serveuse leur ai apporté leur commande.

- Je te l'avais bien dit! S'exclama t-il fier de lui. Sinon, quelle est ta réponse pour le clip? Tu es toujours d'accord? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ne. Est-ce que le président Sung est d'accord? Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il... commença t-elle mais Han Deng la coupa.

- Ne. Siwon lui a demandé il y a trois jours et le président Sung fut ravie de cette proposition. Fit-il en souriant avant de poser sa main sur celle de Ga Eul qui se trouvait sur la table. Je crois qu'il veut commencer le tournage le plus tôt possible. Peut-être avant les fêtes.

- Hé? S'exclama t-elle de surprise. Mais les fêtes sont dans un mois. Je n'ai même pas commencé de chorégraphies. S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Demain on a une séance non? Lui rappela t-il en souriant. Allez, mangeons, on a encore pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Dit-il en pointant son assiette. »

Après avoir mangé leur repas, dans un restaurant vide, le jeune couple continua leur lèche-vitrine dans Séoul. Même si Han Deng était déguisé et qu'on pouvait difficilement le reconnaître, le photographe de la dernière fois, les suivait. En effet, depuis le baiser qu'il avait réussi à photographier, le journaliste campait jour et nuit devant l'immeuble de Ga Eul. Celle-ci ne l'avait jamais remarqué et le photographe ne savait pas forcément que Ga Eul était l'amour secret de Han Deng. Tandis que Han Deng et Ga Eul se faisaient photographier dans un photomaton, le journaliste fit de son côté défiler les photos qu'il avait pris dans la journée. Quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune photo où l'on voyait distinctement le visage des deux jeunes gens, il soupira de frustration, en se maudissant intérieurement, il ne remarqua pas que le couple était déjà parti en direction de la voiture du jeune homme. Le photographe se dépêcha de les suivre et de les prendre en chasse. Han Deng, qui dans la voiture avait enlevé son déguisement, ne le remarqua pas et se dirigea vers l'immeuble où habitait la jeune femme. Comme le gentleman qu'il était, il vint ouvrir la porte à sa compagne, avant de la laisser partir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasa. Au loin, le photographe souriait, il venait de capturer la première une de son journal: un membre des Super Junior en compagnie de la jeune étoile montante dans le monde de la danse.

Dans le bureau du Seoul Daily, le rédacteur en chef était interloqué. Devant lui, sur son bureau, se trouvait LA photo de la semaine, voir du mois. Assis en face de lui, se tenait l'auteur de la photo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - êtes-vous sur de vos informations? Demanda alors le rédacteur en levant ses yeux vers le photographe.

- Ne. Cela fait quelques temps déjà que je les suis et c'est la première fois que j'arrive à capturer le visage de la femme. Répondit-il en souriant, fier de lui. Il y a deux jours, quand j'ai pris la photo, ils revenaient d'une journée passée ensemble. Han Deng était bien entendu déguisé.

- Êtes-vous vraiment sur qu'ils sont ensemble? Je veux dire, que peut-être derrière cette embrassade, il y a une explication.

- Ils sont bien ensemble. Et d'après les recherches que j'ai faite ces deux derniers jours, elle Chu Ga Eul n'est pas seulement une danseuse de ballet, mais aussi la chorégraphe de SM Entertainment. Rétorqua t-il en donnant un fichier papier concernant la jeune femme.

- Vraiment? S'étonna le rédacteur en parcourant des yeux le fichier.

- Ne. Depuis plus de 6 mois. J'ai aussi appris, qu'elle travaille bénévolement au Centre Culturel d'Art, dirigé par le petit fils du Président, Yoon Ji Hoo. Continua le journaliste.

- Yoon Ji Hoo? S'exclama son interlocuteur.

- Ne. Confirma t-il. Apparemment, elle le connait depuis pas mal d'années, ainsi que ses amis, Goo Jun Pyo; Song Woo Bin et So Yi Jung. Cette Chu Ga Eul vient peut-être d'un milieu commun, mais elle a su s'entourer. Remarqua t-il avec un petit rictus.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que si je publie cette photo, il y aura certainement des répercussions du côté du F4 mais aussi de la part de SM Entertainment. Lui rappela le rédacteur d'un air mauvais. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Cette entreprise est sous le contrôle de la présidente Kang, la mère de Goo Jun Pyo. Désolé, mais je ne publierai pas cette photo. Fit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour reconduire son invité.

- Dans ce cas, je reprends ça. Rétorqua méchamment le journaliste en prenant ses papiers et la photo. »

Au même moment, Ga Eul s'entraînait avec les Super Junior dans la salle de danse de SM Entertainment. La jeune femme avait accepté de participer au clip de la chanson « It's You », alors que les garçons répétaient, Ga Eul les observaient et les corrigeaient si besoin quand une tornade humaine s'abattit sur elle. Jae Kyung sautait partout en tenant dans ses bras la jeune femme qui surprise se laissa faire, sous les yeux interloqués du groupe qui pour la peine s'était arrêté.

« - Unnie! S'exclama Ga Eul en repoussant son amie pour reprendre son souffle. Que fais-tu là?

- Je suis venue te chercher! Lui rappela t-elle en la frappant au front. Tu as oublié?

- Aniyo, mais on a rendez-vous dans...une heure! Lui répondit Ga Eul après avoir consulté sa montre. Je suis encore en plein travail. S'excusa t-elle en désignant les garçons derrière Jae Kyung, qui ne les avait pas remarqué.

- Wouah!!! Tous ces garçons rien que pour toi toute seule? S'écria de fascination son amie avant de se tourner vers Ga Eul qui rigolait. Tu m'étonne que tu ai pu oublier Yi Jung-sshi. Fit-elle en les regardant encore une fois.

- Ga Eul-ya, tu ne nous présente pas? Lui demanda alors Sungmin tout en s'avançant vers les deux jeunes femmes tout sourire.

- Désolée, les garçons, voici Kang Jae Kyung unnie. Fit-elle en souriant à ses amis. Unnie, voici le groupe Super Junior.

- Ga Eul-sshi, je vais attendre que tu finisse. Proposa l'héritière en s'installant sur le côté pour mieux voir. Je préviens Jan Di et Min Ha. Dit-elle avant de téléphoner.

- Désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle viendrait. S'excusa la jeune femme en s'adressant aux garçons.

- Tu as une soirée de prévu avec tes amies? Voulut savoir Sungmin de son ton protecteur.

- Ne. Jae Kyung repars après les fêtes alors j'essaye de passer le plus de temps avec elle. Ne t'inquiète pas oppa, on est très sérieuses comme filles. Fit-elle en souriant à son hyung.

Pendant l'heure qui s'écoula, Jae Kyung observa attentivement son amie travailler de même que le groupe. L'héritière n'avait seulement vu son amie danser des ballets et la voir ainsi, donnant des instructions, montrant comment il fallait faire, l'étonnait. Elle voyait combien Ga Eul prenait plaisir à « enseigner » ses chorégraphies. Quand elle eut finie, Ga Eul partit donc en compagnie de Jae Kyung retrouver Jan Di et Min Ha qui les attendaient dans un petit café. Durant plusieurs heures, les quatre jeunes femmes firent les boutiques de vêtements et cherchèrent des cadeaux de Noël. Une fois le shopping fini, Ga Eul fut ramenée par Jae Kyung chez elle. Aussitôt arrivée dans son appartement, elle téléphona à Han Deng, pour lui raconter son après-midi.

De son côté, Han Deng se trouvait dans la salle de répétition de leur maison, devant le piano, quand il parla avec Ga Eul. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de Siwon et Sungmin derrière lui.

« - Alors comment était cet après-midi? Lui demanda t-il au téléphone.

- Bien, j'ai réussi à trouver un cadeau pour Sungmin oppa. Lui fit Ga Eul. Et vous? Vous avez continué de répéter? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Ne. Mentit-il en rigolant.

- Tu mens! S'exclama la jeune femme à l'autre bout.

- Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Han Deng surpris.

- Haha! Je ne te le dirais pas sinon, tu essayera de le cacher. Fit-elle.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, Ga Eul-ya. Dit-il en se tournant après avoir entendu du bruit. Heu... je te laisse, je te raconterais. Finit le jeune homme en raccrochant.

- Ga Eul-sshi? S'exclama Siwon abasourdi.

- J'en étais sur! S'empressa d'ajouter SungMin un sourire sur le visage.

- Co..comment le savais-tu? Réussit à dire Han Deng prit au piège.

- Quand tu es revenu le soir où tu as écrit ta chanson, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait et puis le coup de fil de Ga Eul. D'habitude elle m'appelle pour quelque chose de précis, mais là, elle n'a rien dit. Continua SungMin en s'approchant de son ami. La façon dont vous vous évitiez au restaurant, les petits regards en soirée.

- Est-ce que tu sais que les garçons, vont te maudire. Lui fit savoir Siwon en désignant la porte.

- Je sais. Acquiesça l'intéressé. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez ne pas leur dire? Les supplia t-il du regard.

- Du moment que ça ne blesse personne, je ne dirais rien. Lui promit SungMin. Mais si jamais tu fais pleurer Ga Eul ou que tu lui brise le coeur, je te jure que... lui fit comprendre SungMin d'un ton protecteur.

- Je te promet! S'empressa de répondre Han Deng.

- Je suis du même avis que SungMin. Je vous considère tous comme mes frères, mais Ga Eul est comme ma petite soeur, et je ferais tout pour la protéger mou aussi. Ajouta Siwon. »

Sur ce, les trois garçons décidèrent de garder cette relation secrète entre eux, pour le moment. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le rédacteur en chef de Seoul Daily, était un bon ami au président Sung et que ce dernier venait juste de recevoir la visite du rédacteur. Ce dernier lui rapportait ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quand le président Sung apprit la nouvelle de la possible relation entre l'un des Super Junior et leur chorégraphe, il y vit une occasion de faire taire les rumeurs concernant les contrats abusifs de ses stars.

En cette fin de semaine, Ga Eul avait seulement deux cours au Centre et après elle serait libre. La jeune femme repensa aux derniers jours qui venaient de passer. Ji Hoo avait officiellement présenté Yuri au F4, qui accueillit à bras ouvert la jeune femme. Ga Eul se rappelait de l'arrivée de son ami au bras de sa copine lors d'un repas organisé pour fêter les fiançailles de Jae Kyung et Woo Bin. Jun Pyo fut certainement le plus choqué de voir que son meilleur ami lui avait caché une nouvelle comme ça. D'ailleurs pendant une bonne partie du repas, le leader ne dit pas un mot puis comprenant la réaction de son ami, il participa un peu plus à la soirée. De son côté, Jae Kyung était toute excitée de ses fiançailles avec Woo Bin. Quand Ga Eul avait appris lors de leur séance shopping que le plus célibataire des F4 lui avait demandé de l'épouser, les trois filles faillirent s'étouffer avec leur thé. En effet, Jae Kyung avait profiter de cet après-midi entre filles pour leur annoncer à toutes la nouvelle, puis les emmener faire des recherches pour son mariage. Jan Di fut certainement la plus triste lors de cette soirée de fiançailles. La jeune femme se sentait désolée pour sa meilleure amie, qui était désormais la seule célibataire de leur petit groupe, et alla donc la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Cette attention surprit Ga Eul qui ne tarda pas à connaître la raison de ce câlin.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée Ga Eul-ya. Lui répondit Jan Di d'un air triste.

- De quoi? S'exclama t-elle perdue.

- Que tu n'ai personne, je veux dire, tu dois surement te sentir seule avec que des couples autour de toi. Lui fit comprendre son amie en désignant les autres qui l'écoutait.

- Aniyo. Je suis contente pour vous tous. Réfuta t-elle en secouant la tête tout en souriant.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que Ji Hoo a quelqu'un, tu es la seule qui reste à caser. Plaisant Jun Pyo avant de se taire voyant le regard noir que lui lançait sa femme.

- Vraiment Jan Di, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis si jamais je me sens de trop, je vous le dirais. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée! Intervint Min Ha en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'impatienta Jae Kyung.

- Si on t'organisais un rencard? Proposa la femme de Yi Jung sous les yeux incrédules des autres.

- Hé? S'écria d'horreur Ga Eul.

- Bonne idée! Comme ça, on saura s'il est fait pour notre Ga Eul. Approuva Woo Bin.

- En plus, avec nos relations, on peut te trouver un homme tout à fait respectable, bien élevé et si en plus il est riche, ce sera l'homme parfait pour Unnie. Continua Min Ha excitée à cette idée.

- Heu....essaya d'intervenir l'intéressée.

- Jan Di, tu dois bien connaître quelques garçons dans ton hôpital? Lui demanda alors Jae Kyung qui n'entendit pas Ga Eul.

- Ne. Je crois que je vais pouvoir te trouver quelqu'un de parfait pour toi, Ga Eul-sshi. Lui fit son amie en se tournant vers elle, mais ne la trouva pas à ses côtés. Ga Eul!!!!!cria Jan Di en la voyant se diriger vers le bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Lui demanda alors Woo Bin en la suivant ainsi que les autres.

- Que je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas? Rétorqua t-elle sarcastique.

- Aniyo! On va te trouver le prince charmant avant les fêtes! Conclut Jae Kyung en souriant. »


	13. clause 24

Le président Sung avait convoqué ses artistes et ceux qui travaillaient avec lui en ce samedi matin. Dans la grande salle de conférence de SM Entertainment, se trouvait non loin les uns des autres, les Super Junior avec à leurs côtés, Ga Eul et les SNSD. Personnes ne savait ce qu'il se passait d'assez important pour que le président décide de tous leur parler. Ils attendaient depuis maintenant plus de vingt minutes, quand le président suivit des managers et de la secrétaire apparurent. Un silence s'installa que brisa le président de l'entreprise.

« - Merci à vous tous d'avoir répondu présent. Commença t-il en les saluant. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais la raison de votre présence ici, vous concerne directement. A ces mots, un léger murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Du calme, je ne veux blâmer personne, au contraire. Je tenais à vous faire mes excuses. Dit-il en s'inclinant, ce geste de la part de leur employé les surpris tous.

- Hum, seosong-nim, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez? Demanda alors TaeYong des SNSD.

- Je crois que vous vous rappelez tous des contrats que vous avez signés? Leur demanda t-il auquel ils répondirent par l'affirmative. Et bien je désire annuler la clause 24 de ces contrats. Dit-il en faisant un signe à la secrétaire qui s'avança et fit projeter à l'écran un exemplaire de contrat où l'on voyait la clause 24 entourée. Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette clause stipule que vous tous, n'ayez aucunes relations amoureuses durant un certains nombres d'années. Un murmure plus fort que le premier s'ensuivit. Du calme, je sais que pour certains, cela a été assez dur. Je m'excuse pour ça. Dorénavant, l'entreprise n'interféra plus dans les relations de ses employés. Conclut-il avec un grand sourire. Bien entendu, vous devrez tous resignez les contrats pour que cela soit juridiquement classé. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Finit-il avant de quitter la salle, qui commençait à sortir petit à petit de sa stupeur. »

Ga Eul lança un regard d'incompréhension à Han Deng qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Les Super Junior, les SNSD et Ga Eul sortirent ensemble de la salle de conférence, ils furent surpris d'y voir le manager des Super Junior qui les attendaient, des papiers à la main.

« - Han Deng-ya, Ga Eul-sshi, venez me voir dans la salle de danse. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Leur dit-il sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Demanda Hee Chul à son ami.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le jeune homme étonné avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui le regardait inquiète.

- On se retrouve à la maison! S'écria Dong Hae en voyant les deux personnes s'en aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Se demanda alors Lee Teuk aux autres.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tu crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ce que vient de dire le président? Rétorqua alors Shin Dong suspicieux tandis que Siwon et Sungmin s'échangeaient des regards inquiets.

- Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose! S'exclama alors Hee Chul en les prenant la main dans le sac.

- De quoi? S'étonna Siwon.

- Ga Eul-sshi et Han Deng. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'impatienta Hee Chul.

- Mais pourquoi on se serait au courant de quoi que se soit? Mentit Sungmin sans vraiment convaincre les autres garçons qui les fixaient.

- Ils sont ensemble, c'est ça? Comprit finalement Ye Sung. Le président a dû le découvrir et apparemment il serait d'accord avec ça. Sourit la jeune homme.

- Pourquoi souris-tu? Ga Eul-sshi n'est plus célibataire! S'indigna alors Eun Hyuk.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas avoir une chance avec elle? S'exclamèrent surpris les autres en dévisageant leur ami.

- Aniyo, mais bon, maintenant elle va privilégier Han Deng-ya et elle ne fera plus attention à nous. Avoua t-il tout penaud.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas jaloux de Han Deng? Se risqua Sungmin.

- Aniyo. Dirent-ils.

- Et puis, depuis le premier jour où on l'a rencontré, on a tout de suite compris que Han Deng était tombé amoureux d'elle. Lui révéla KiBum en souriant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Siwon.

- Pour quelqu'un qui passe presque tout son temps avec lui, tu n'a vraiment rien remarqué? Lui demanda Sungmin surpris.

- Aniyo. Il faut dire que c'est pas quelqu'un qui montre ses sentiments. Lui rappela son ami.

- Bon, je propose que l'on fasse une petite soirée pour fêter ça! S'écria alors Kang In. »

Les Super Junior partir donc chez eux, où ils préparèrent une surprise pour leurs amis. Ces derniers étaient encore à la maison de disque, où leur parlait le manager du groupe. Il leur expliqua que le président et lui-même étaient au courant de leur relation. A ces mots, le jeune couple se mit à rougir, le manager rigola en comprenant ce qu'ils pensaient. Pour les rassurer, il leur annonça qu'ils n'avaient plus de raisons de se cacher car, à leur prochaine conférence de presse, les Super Junior pourront expliquer cette relation. Le manager leur apprit aussi que le lendemain, un article sur eux deux allait sortir avec la photo en première page. Ga Eul commença à s'inquiéter mais quand Han Dneg lui prit la main pour la rassurer, elle se calma un peu. La jeune femme demanda alors au manager quand aurait lieu la conférence de presse et si cela allait influer sur sa carrière. Ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'elle resterait la chorégraphe, que rien n'allait changé mais qu'elle serait peut-être seulement suivit par les journalistes. La jeune femme acquiesça et fit un sourire forcé pour se donner bonne figure. Vers 19h, Han Deng et Ga Eul purent partir. Durant le trajet qui les menaient chez les Super Junior, Ga Eul ne dit pas un mot, repensant à ce que lui avait dit le manager concernant l'article. Soudain, elle se rappela que Jae Kyung lisait tous les journaux de ce genre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle prévienne le F4 et Jan Di ce qu'il se passait. Affolée, elle chercha furieusement dans son sac son téléphone sous les yeux inquiets de son copain. À la troisième sonnerie, Jan Di décrocha.

« - Ga Eul-ya? Ça va? Demanda Jan Di tranquillement.

- Jan Di-ya, il faut que je te dise...non, est-ce que tu es avec le F4 et Jae Kyung? Demanda t-elle impatiente pendant que Han Deng se garait dans la cour de leur maison.

- Ne. Dit-elle un peu anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu va bien? S'affola alors sa meilleure amie.

- Ya! Jan Di-ya, c'est Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda Woo Bin de loin.

- Ne. Cria la femme du leader.

- Met le téléphone sur haut-parleur, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important. Lui annonça Ga Eul en jetant un regard vers Han Deng qui lui fit comprendre qu'il serait à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe unnie? S'inquiéta alors Min Ha.

- Tu n'appelles pas pour annuler ton rendez-vous de demain, parce que c'est inutile, on a déjà pré...commença Jae Kyung.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. La coupa la danseuse impatiente.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Woo Bin. Tu as peut qu'il ne te convienne pas? S'amusa le gangster.

- Aniyo, ce ne sera pas la peine de me chercher quelqu'un. Parce que je suis déjà..hum..prise. Avoua t-elle en rougissant même si personne ne pouvait la voir.

- Quoi? Entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil. Tu es avec quelqu'un? On le connait? Ce fut Jae Kyung qui posa les premières questions.

- Ne. C'est Han Deng, des Super Junior. Répondit-elle.

- Quoi? S'écria Jan Di un peu en colère. Tu nous avais dit que ce n'était que des amis.

- Je sais. Ecoutez, si je vous le dis au téléphone, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez étonnés si demain... essaya t-elle de prononcer.

- Si demain quoi? S'exclama Yi Jung furieux.

- Si demain vous voyez dans les journaux un article nous concernant. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Article? Se risqua Ji Hoo.

- Ne. Promis, demain je vous expliquerais tout, araso? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Où es-tu? On peut venir te chercher si tu veux. Lui proposa Jun Pyo.

- Aniyo! S'exclama la jeune femme. Merci, mais je ne suis pas encore chez moi. Demain je vous expliquerais tout. Promis. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Durant sa conversation avec ses amis, Han Deng avait laissé la jeune femme leur expliquer la situation tandis que de son côté il allait affronter ses amis. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce principale, il vit ses amis le fixer d'un air mécontent, alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, les 12 garçons éclatèrent de rire ce qui laissa Han Deng sans voix.

- Si tu voyais ta tête! S'exclama Ye Sung.

- Mais qu'est-ce...commença t-il en s'approchant de la banderole qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Sympa, non? Lui demanda Dong Hae en appréciant son oeuvre. J'aurais voulu rajouter un coeur à côté de « Ga Eul » mais les autres trouvaient ça trop fleur bleue.

- Vous êtes au courant? S'étonna le jeune homme aux autres.

- On l'a deviné, et puis ils ont confirmé. Lui apprit KiBum en désignant Sungmin et Siwon qui baissèrent leurs têtes.

- Vous savez et vous n'êtes pas fâchés? Leur demanda Han Deng anticipant leur réaction.

- Aniyo. Depuis le temps on se demandait quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin sortir ensemble. Lui révéla alors Hee Chul.

- On espère juste une chose, et tu dois nous la promettre. Lui expliqua Shin Dong. Tu n'as pas intérêt à accaparer tout le temps de Ga Eul-sshi.

- Vous inquiétez pas les gars, vous resterez toujours mes « hyungs ». Intervint alors Ga Eul en leur souriant, les garçons étaient tellement occupés à discuter avec leur ami, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la jeune femme arriver.

- Ga Eul-sshi! Sursautèrent-ils de surprise.

- Ne refais jamais ça! S'exclama Kang In en se tenant le coeur de peur.

- Désolée. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Leur dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus pour se retrouver au centre du groupe. »


	14. Cadeau de fin d'année

Depuis la parution de l'article concernant les nouveaux contrats de SM Entertainment et les possibles relations des artistes, le Président Sung avait décidé d'organiser une conférence de presse. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que les amis de Ga Eul et Han Deng étaient au courant. Le jeune homme voulait désormais rendre les choses officielles. Si au départ le F4 et Jan Di n'étaient pas très enthousiastes à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, ils remarquaient combien leur amie était heureuse. En effet, le lendemain de la réunion à SM Entertainment, Ga Eul leur avait tout expliqué depuis le début, c'est-à-dire comment elle avait rencontré les Super Junior, leurs contacts permanents durant ces dernières années et sa relation avec Han Deng. En plus de l'avoir dit à ses amis, la jeune femme avait avoué à ses parents que lorsqu'ils viendraient pour les fêtes à Séoul, elle leur présenterait son copain. Ces derniers étaient donc impatient de venir dans quelques jours.

Ga Eul se trouvait au F4 Lounge avec Jan Di et Woo Bin quand le gangster augmenta le volume de la télévision pour écouter la conférence de presse de SM Entertainment qui avait lieu en direct et avec la participation des Super Junior. Ga Eul appréhendait cette conférence, car elle savait de la part de Han Deng, qu'il allait avoué sa relation avec elle devant tous les journalistes présent. C'est donc une Ga Eul nerveuse qui écouta ce qu'ils disaient.

Pendant plus de deux heures, les Super Junior ainsi que le Président Sung répondaient successivement aux questions qui fusaient. Juste avant de finir la conférence, le journaliste qui traquait Han Deng prit la parole.

« - Han Deng-sshi, qui est la femme sur les photos? Demanda t-il directement, laissant un silence.

- C'est ma copine. Affirma le jeune homme sans ciller. On se connait depuis pas mal d'années.

- Pourquoi le cacher? Demanda une femme de la presse jeunesse.

- Et bien, comme vous savez, nos contrats ne nous permettaient pas d'avoir de relations, mais maintenant que c'est rectifié, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerai de se cacher. Confirma t-il en laissant un coup d'oeil au Président qui hochait d'un air entendu.

- Et qui est-elle ? Voulut savoir un homme de la presse musicale.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est quelqu'un que nous apprécions tous beaucoup. Avoua t-il en se tournant vers le reste du groupe qui souriait à cette remarque.

- Vous la connaissez? S'étonna le journaliste maintenant tourné vers Si Won qui hocha de la tête. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Chu Ga Eul, votre chorégraphe? Lâcha le journaliste comme une bombe, tout le monde dans la salle resta silencieux et les Super Junior bien qu'étonnés qu'il le sache ne firent rien pour montrer leur étonnement.

- Ne. C'est bien elle. Affirma Han Deng toujours calme. »

Ga Eul n'écouta pas la fin de la conférence car elle fut dérangée par son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle décrocha sous les regards intrigués de ses deux amis. L'appel ne dura pas longtemps car la jeune femme raccrocha après avoir reçu une demande d'interview. En effet, juste après cet appel, d'autre vinrent, la jeune femme fut obligée d'éteindre son téléphone pour ne plus être dérangée. Jan Di avait l'air inquiète de la pression que sa meilleure amie allait subir dans les jours à venir. Woo Bin se proposa de la raccompagner, ce que Ga Eul accepta volontiers. La jeune femme était fatiguée, la veille elle n'avait pas pu dormir, et la perspective d'être harcelée lui donnait mal à la tête. Le gangster conduisit donc son amie jusqu'à chez elle et vérifia que personne ne guettait son arrivée.

Les jours qui suivirent la conférence de presse furent les plus éprouvants pour la jeune femme. Le Président Sung lui avait autorisé à prendre quelques jours de repos en attendant que tout se calme. Si la jeune femme avait accueillit cette idée avec joie, elle ne le fut pas pour longtemps. En effet, les journalistes avaient découvert que la jeune femme restait caché chez elle et ils attendaient tous avec impatience qu'elle sorte ou que Han Deng ne vienne. Mais si le jeune couple restait des heures au téléphone, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas encore venir la voir. Ga Eul comprenait très bien et si cela lui manquait de le voir, elle devait faire avec.

La veille de Noël, les parents de Ga Eul étaient arrivés et ils leur tardait de voir le copain de leur fille. Cette dernière leur avait expliqué la situation et avoué que peut-être il ne pourrait pas venir. Mais le lendemain, alors que Ga Eul et sa mère faisaient la cuisine, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et ce fut avec surprise que Han Deng fut accueillit par le père de la jeune femme. Monsieur Chu laissa entrer le jeune homme qui fut peu de temps après salué par Ga Eul et sa mère.

Le repas et ce qui suivit se déroula très bien, les parents de Ga Eul voyaient que le jeune homme était sérieux envers leur fille ainsi que cette dernière. Si Han Deng avait réussi à venir, les journalistes et photographes qui attendaient tout autour de chez Ga Eul allaient rendre son départ un peu plus compliqué. En voyait cela, le père de la jeune femme lui proposa de rester dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Entendre ça de la bouche de son père surprit Ga Eul et rougit aussitôt. De son côté, Han Deng souriait tout en acceptant la proposition. Vers minuit, les parents de Ga Eul laissèrent les deux jeunes gens seuls, prétextant une soudaine envie de dormir. Ga Eul observa ses parents se diriger vers la chambre d'ami que possédait l'appartement de la jeune femme. Une fois seuls, un étrange silence s'installa. Ce fut Han Deng qui le brisa en premier.

« - Tes parents sont vraiment très gentils. Lui dit-il en la regardant en souriant tandis qu'elle rougissait.

- Ne. Acquiesça t-elle. Han Deng-sshi? Demanda t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Hum? Répondit-il en continuant de la regarder.

- Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ce soir?

- Et bien, j'ai de bonnes relations. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Comment ça? S'étonna t-elle.

- J'ai payé le gardien pour qu'il distrait les journalistes pendant que j'entrais. Mais je doute qu'il soit encore ici. Ajouta Han Deng en rigolant.

- Vraiment? Il faudra que j'essaye de m'en faire un ami dans ce cas. Pour que tu n'es plus besoin de payer à chaque fois que tu veuille venir me voir. Lui apprit-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- J'ai donc encore le droit de revenir? S'étonna t-il faussement.

- Bien sur! S'exclama Ga Eul en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

- Dans ce cas... dit-il en souriant.

- oh! J'allais oublier! Fit-elle tout d'un coup en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son placard d'où elle sortie un grand paquet cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il curieux.

- Un cadeau? Rétorqua t-elle en le lui tendant. C'est noël! On ne peut pas fêter Noël sans cadeau. Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

- Désolé, mais le tien tu l'auras quand tu viendras à la maison. Lui dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui boudait.

- C'est pas juste! Rétorqua t-elle.

- Mais tu verra, il n'est que pour toi! Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence avant de l'embrasser.

- Hum. Dit-elle après leur baiser. Je crois que si tu es le cadeau, alors je serais très contente. Ajouta Ga Eul en se séparant légèrement du jeune homme pour lui donner son cadeau.

- Si j'avais su que j'étais suffisant comme cadeau de Noël, cela m'aurait éviter des dépenses! Plaisanta Han Deng en prenant le cadeau.

- Au fait, j'ai appris de Sungmin Oppa que le reste du groupe ne rentrait pas chez eux pour le nouvel an. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Ne. Seosong-nim ne veut pas que l'on s'éparpille pendant les fêtes et surtout que nous ne fassions rien qui pourrait ruiner notre nouvel album. Confirma t-il en découvrant son cadeau. Wouah! C'est exactement celui que j'avais vu lorsqu'on s'est baladé l'autre jour! S'exclama t-il tout content puis il la regarda. Merci. Ajouta t-il en voulant l'embrasser mais elle l'évita en se levant.

- Ce n'est pas ton seul cadeau. Lui apprit-elle en revenant vers lui avec une petite boite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna Han Deng. Une demande en mariage? Plaisanta t-il.

- Très drôle! Rétorqua la jeune femme. Ouvre. Lui ordonna t-elle pour qu'il mette fin à son stupide sourire.

- Une clé? S'exclama t-il étonné.

- Pas n'importe laquelle. Répondit-elle en lui désignant sa porte d'entrée. Et derrière, le code d'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Ga Eul-sshi... Dit-il ému. Vraiment? Demanda t-il sérieux en lui prenant les mains.

- Vraiment. Acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant. »

Après cet échange de cadeaux, les deux jeunes gens restèrent dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés par les parents de Ga Eul qui les observaient dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en souriant. Gênés, ils se redressèrent instantanément sur le canapé. La mère de Ga Eul lui rappela qu'ils seraient absents toute la journée car ils allaient voir des amis. Ga Eul acquiesça et les salua avant qu'ils ne partent ainsi que Han Deng. Le jeune couple resta quelques temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se mettre à faire du ménage et la cuisine. Si quelqu'un les voyait, il les prendrait pour un couple de jeunes mariés. Mais passé les coups de 5h de l'après-midi, le jeune homme fut obligé de rentrer chez lui. Ga Eul resta donc seule jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Si la jeune femme resta avec ses parents les deux jours suivants sans avoir le temps de voir ses amis, c'est que ses parents repartaient bientôt. Ils avaient avertis leur fille qu'ils ne seraient présents sur Séoul que pour Noël. Ga Eul fut donc invité à passer le nouvel an avec les Super Junior. Avant de partir aux États-Unis, la jeune femme fêtait le nouvel an avec le F4 et Jan Di mais elle avait été prévenu que cette année, ils ne pourraient pas être disponible à la même date. En effet, Ji Hoo avait organisé une soirée pour les enfants du centre et il le passerait en leur compagnie, Woo Bin de son côté voulait le passer avec sa futur belle famille à New York, de même que pour Yi Jung et Min Ha. De leur côté, Jan Di et Jun Pyo avait été invité par la sœur de ce dernier à venir les voir à Los Angeles. Si le F4 s'en voulait de laisser seul la jeune femme, elle les avait rassuré en leur apprenant qu'elle le ferait avec les Super Junior.

La soirée du nouvel an venait à peine de commencer chez les Super Junior quand Ga Eul arriva, dès qu'elle fut dans le hall d'entrée, Han Deng fut le premier à la rejoindre. Ensemble ils gagnèrent le séjour où se déroulait la soirée. En plus des Super Junior, était présent le manager du groupe, quelques danseurs de la maison de production et quelques filles de SNSD dont Sunny, Jessica, Yoona et Tae Yeong. Une fois Ga Eul dans la pièce, Sungmin vint la prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclama t-il tout sourire en se reculant pour la voir. Tu as pu venir!

- Bien sur Oppa, je n'allais quand même pas manquer ça! Répondit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Je suis sur que Han Deng y est pour quelque chose dans ta venue. Intervint Si Won. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu. La réprimanda t-il.

- Je sais, mais il y a pleins de journalistes qui campent devant mon immeuble. Leur dit-elle désolée. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. Fit-elle mystérieuse, ce qui aiguisa leur curiosité.

- Laquelle? Voulut savoir KiBum qui venait d'arriver à côté de Si Won.

- Et bien, regardez par vous-même. Dit-elle en leur tendant le sac qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Woa! S'exclamèrent-ils surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si imprévisible. La complimenta Kang In.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Sourit-elle au garçon. En fait, je dois dire que voir Han Deng-sshi se traverstir pour pouvoir manger du kimchi m'a beaucoup aidé. Rigola t-elle en voyant la tête de son copain quand elle leur avoua qu'il se déguisait.

- Vraiment? Et bien j'ai hâte de sortir avec vous un jour pour voir de quoi vous aurez l'air. Plaisanta Sungmin, suivit des autres. »

La soirée se déroula tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Quelques minutes avant le décompte des minutes, Han Deng entraina Ga Eul sur la terrasse déserte pour lui parler. La jeune femme qui ne portait que son pull frissonna et Han Deng en gentleman lui offrit son pull qu'il plaça sur ses épaules. Durant quelques minutes, ils profitèrent de la nuit qui s'offrait devant eux, en silence, la tête de Ga Eul sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Le couple souriait, paisible d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Han Deng se tourna vers sa compagne et lui fit face. Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, qui laissa la jeune femme haletante à la fin de l'étreinte. Elle leva la tête vers lui pour savoir le pourquoi de ce geste imprévisible. Han Deng toujours souriant, sortit de sa poche droite une petite boite.

« - Comme promit, ton cadeau. Je voulais te l'offrir pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année. Lui dit-il en tendant la boite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une clé? Plaisanta t-elle.

- Aniyo. Je t'ai dis le soir de Noël que ce n'était que pour toi. Lui rappela t-il en désignant la boite impatient, Ga Eul ouvrit donc la boite et resta sans voix.

- C'est.... essaya t-elle de dire, les larmes perlant sur ses joues quand elle releva la tête vers lui.

- Ne. Un couple d'anneaux. En vérité, je les ai depuis avant la conférence. Avoua t-il incertain de sa réaction.

- Est-ce que c'est... demanda t-elle surprise avec un petit sourire.

- Ne. Une demande en mariage. Confirma t-il en souriant doucement tandis qu'il plaçait la bague à son annuaire gauche.

- Dans ce cas, c'est un grand oui! S'exclama t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou en rigolant. Je savais que tu étais un grand romantique au fond. Dit-elle toujours dans ses bras.

- Hé! S'exclama t-il faussement vexé.

- Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Ga Eul-sshi. Dit-il après leur baiser. »

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, le couple pouvait clairement entendre les autres à l'intérieur crier le décompte qu'il restait avant la nouvelle année. Mais pour Ga Eul et Han Deng, le moment ne pouvait pas être plus parfait.

Une nouvelle année pour une nouvelle vie.


End file.
